La aman
by Yume Kurokawa1
Summary: Tohru fue abandonada por Kyo, pero no esperaba que toda la familia Souhma estuviera dispuesta a consolarla, con lo que hiciera falta. Trios, yuri, fetiches, mantengan la mente abierta.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1 Consuelo_

 _\- ¿Pobrecilla...tan sola, triste, como pudo hacerle tanto daño a alguien tan hermoso y delicado? ... -_ Los brazos de Ayame la refugiaron, la dejaron esconderse en su pecho como un conejo asustado, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Ella había luchado fielmente para poder liberarlos de su hechizo, permitirles a todos tener una vida, y ella poder formar la suya junto al chico que amaba, o que creía amar. Kyo la había dejado, abandonado sin vergüenza o pena, simplemente se marchó con Kagura, la chica que le había asegurado de la cual no sentía nada.

Nadie podía creerlo, nadie en toda la familia podía creer que aquella chica que había demostrado ser un ángel, el ser más puro y hermoso sobre la tierra pudiera ser abandonada de aquella forma. Ella, que había encantado desde el torturado dragón hasta la rebelde yegua. Todos la amaban, los más grandes, los más chicos, las mujeres y los hombres, y sobre todos, todos deseaban consolarla.

 _-Honda san... por favor...no llores...-_ El hermano menor de la serpiente, el ratón peliplata acerco su mano, recogiendo las lágrimas de la mejilla accesible de la joven.

Había solamente tres personas en aquella casa atrapada entre los árboles. Los hermanos y la joven. Ambos estaban dispuestos a consolar a la joven, a lograr que se olvidara de todo lo que la lastimaba.

 _-Todo me recuerda a Kyo...yo...yo fui tan mala novia?... no era apta para el? ...-_ La joven intentaba calmarse, dejar de llorar, pero se sentía lastimada, sola, vulnerable. La suave mano del más joven tomo con delicadeza el mentón de la chica, ayudándola a elevar el rostro para poder juntar sus miradas.

 _\- Tohru...-_ susurro su nombre, el escuchar a Yuki llamarla por su nombre hizo que sus lágrimas instantáneamente cesaran, para poder encontrar su mirada marrón con sus hermosos ojos violetas. _-Ni siquiera pienses algo así...tu...eres hermosa, eres dulce, adorable, eres la mujer... perfecta, la novia que cualquier persona desearía, nadie podría ser digno de ti-_

En su vida espero que alguien le dijese tantas cosas tan bonitas, tan tiernas. Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron casi de inmediato, y sus manos fueron recogidas con suavidad por el mayor de los hermanos, y sintió sus labios pasear por ellas, por sus dedos, su dorso y palmas, haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera aún más.

 _-Jamás creí que Yuki hablaría de esa forma hacia una mujer... pero ahora no me sorprende... tu eres agua en el desierto... eres abrigo en el invierno... las flores de la primavera y los cálidos colores del otoño...-_

Ella era hermosa, siempre lo habían notado, ambos, todos, pero nadie la tocaba, ella tenía dueño para su corazón, pero ya no. Tohru en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que jamás lo había hecho... eran hombres...hombres sensuales, que podían hacer que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y su sangre fluyera por todo su cuerpo con mayor rapidez. Los brazos de Yuki rodearon su cintura, notando su forma, su hermosa forma que se transformaba en sus dos largas piernas.

 _-Tohru... yo... no.… toda la familia, te protegerá...te cuidaremos... te sanaremos... confía en nosotros como nosotros lo hicimos en ti-_ Ella giro su mirada lentamente, para volver a ver sus ojos violetas, pero directamente se encontró con sus labios, una boca suave pero dominante, presionando contra la suya, exigiendo, o más bien, suplicando que ella correspondiera. Lo hizo. Sus labios se hundieron, un beso apasionado, dulce, largo que lograba enviar corrientes hasta la punta de sus pies.  
El mayor los observaba fascinado, jamás hubiese podido crees que su hermanito podía ser una persona sexual, se había equivocado. Pero él no podía quedarse con toda la diversión, con Tohru para el solo.  
Las grandes manos se pasearon por la base de su vestido, bajando por sus piernas, sintiendo como con una delicadeza máxima retiraba las medias y las dejaba a un lago, seguido sintió los labios sobre sus pies, haciéndola temblar, pero cuando quiso abrir sus labios para frenarlo la lengua de Yuki la invadió, se había vuelto un beso adulto, su lengua buscando la propia, paseándose por el interior de su boca. No era la primera ves que la besaban así, pero Kyo jamás la hizo estremecerse tanto... o acaso era por estar entre dos hermosos hombres que se sentía tan bien?

 _-tranquila... te sentirás muy bien... nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerte sentir mejor...-_ Mientras el joven continuaba metiendo y sacando la lengua de su boca, provocando que la saliva escurriera de los labios de la chica y todo su cuerpo se volviera una masa floja. Entonces el mayor vio su oportunidad, acomodándola sobre la cama, dejando que su hermanito degustara tanto como quisiese sus tiernos labios _-Los mayores...nos gustan las cosas para mayores...-_ Las piernas de la joven se vieron obligadas a abrir por las manos de esa escurridiza serpiente, pudo sentir sus ojos dorados clavarse en aquella braga rosada de encaje - _Dios...tienes un gusto exquisito...te queda...muy hermoso... me pregunto si la parte de arriba hará juego...-_ Elevo el vestido lo suficiente para dejar aquella zona de sus bragas al descubierto, para que su hermano se deleitara con la visión, haciendo que su boca por fin dejara ir la de la chica.

 _-Tohru... de verdad...te queda muy bien...-_ Las manos del joven se pasaron contra las finas tiras del vestido, haciendo que resbalaran por sus brazos. La joven volaba en espacio, se dejaba desvestir y tocar por ellos, no podía poner resistencia, ni siquiera podía organizar sus pensamientos.

Ella estaba allí, con su sostén del conjunto al aire, sintiendo como las manos del ratón rodeaban sus suaves montículos con sus manos, presionando suavemente sobre la pequeña tela, haciéndola exhalar de placer. ¨Pero las simples exhalaciones se volvieron gemidos cuando la nariz del otro se froto contra aquella zona sensible entre sus piernas. Ayame inhalaba ese aroma de su femineidad, sobre la tela, hasta que con sus dedos lentamente corrieron la tela para ver aquella zona.

 _-Estas toda depilada... se ve tan lindo... y sexy...-_ Sus palabras, su voz, su aliento chocando contra aquella zona desnuda hacia que su cuerpo templara por completo, ninguna parte de ella tenía descanso, pues sus senos estaban siendo amasados y acariciados por el chico, haciendo que sus pezones se enderezaran bajo la tela de su sostén.

 _-Tu cuerpo es tan receptivo, es suave... de verdad... te deseo... -_ Yuki exhalo su aire caliente contra su cuello, mientras sus manos jalaban el sostén hacia arriba lo suficiente para dejar sus pechos expuestos ante el toque de sus dedos. Claro que no fue el único contacto directo que sintió, pues la boca de Ayame lentamente fue atacando sus labios inferiores, abriéndolos con sus pulgares para permitirle pasar su escurridiza lengua por dentro.

Jamás sintió nada igual, no pudo contenerse. Los gemidos brotaron de su boca con fuerza, su espalda se arqueaba y sus manos buscaban a que aferrarse, sin hacer nada más que pasar un brazo hacia atrás para poder pasar su mano por la nuca del joven tras de él, mientras que la otra se hundía en el largo cabello del hombre entre sus piernas. Pero podía sentir más, todo podía incrementarse, esos largos dedos comenzaban a atrapar sus capullos rosados, haciéndolos rodar, estirándolos y presionándolos, haciendo que ella tuviera espasmos de placer, mientras que aquella lengua se habría paso más profundo, haciéndola sentir más llena que cualquier otra ves que ella hubiese estado con Kyo.

Una creciente erección choco contra su trasero y la hizo estremecer. Sus grandes ojos volvieron a buscar los violetas, en su lugar se encontró con suaves besos por el largo de su cuello.

- _Tranquila...no haremos eso...si no lo quieres...ahora solo déjanos complacerte...-_ Su cuerpo temblaba, se estremecía, se derretía entre los cuerpos. Quería poder hablar, pero aquella lengua larga y pervertida, entrando y saliendo, solo le permitía soltar gemido tras gemidos.

 _-Nhhh...ahh...Ayame... no... no más...quiero...adentro...-_ Decidió llevarse por el momento, si habría de llegar al clímax quería hacerlo con alguno de ellos dentro, quería hacerlos sentir tan bien como ellos la hacían sentir en aquel momento. Ambos chicos la observaron, el ojos violetas desde atrás y el ojos amarillos elevo la cabeza de entre sus piernas, ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente y miraron su rostro rosado, jadeante, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos acuosos por las lágrimas de placer.

 _-Ven Tohru...deja que sea Yuki primero...-_ Con cuidado Ayame la tomo de los hombros, para guiarla hacia el frente, dejando que se acomodara en cuatro, haciendo que él se agachara para poder saborear sus labios, mientras que su hermano se desvestía lentamente, dejando caer su ropa a un lado de la cama, finalmente se abrió el pantalón y saco su erección de la ropa, observando la entrada palpitante y chorreando de la chica. Paso las manos sobre su cintura y se posiciono detrás de ella, apoyando ligeramente la cabeza del miembro entre los labios vaginales.

 _-Voy a entrar con cuidado... está bien? -_ Poco a poco el joven comenzó a penetrar, aquella sensación era deliciosa, él no era virgen, pero Tohru se sentía mejor que cualquier chica. Las paredes de su interior se aferraban a su pene, lo succionaban más adentro, provocándole una sensación de placer indescriptible. Ella quiso gemir al sentir como su interior era ocupado, pero su boca era callada por la hábil lengua del más grande, sus manos chocaron levemente contra la erección que se sentía dentro de la tela del otro.

Como pudo separo su boca de la exigente del mayor, mientras sentía las marcadas venas del otro, entrando a su interior, acariciando cara zona sensible de el _-A...Ayame...déjame...nh...-_ Acerco sus manos a su bragueta y como pudo saco el miembro, con sus temblorosos dedos aferrados a la carne dura y firme. Trago saliva y observo aquel miembro imponente frente a su rostro, no creía que fuese posible, pero se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba.

Solamente sus manos bastaron para lograr que un jadeo escapara de los labios del otro, pero sonrió con suavidad y acaricio aquel largo cabello castaño.

 _-No tienes por qué forzarte a hacerlo Tohru...-_ A pesar de sus palabras la otra cerro los ojos e introdujo la punta del miembro entre sus labios, pasando la lengua en círculos, sintiendo un ligero sabor salado. Aquella imagen resulto muy sensual, muy sexy, excitante, para ambos chicos. Yuki, sin poder resistir más, comenzó a moverse, retirando su miembro lentamente para poder meterlo a fondo en una estocada, produciendo choques eléctricos en los cuerpos de ambos. La joven en vez de retroceder, aquellas embestidas solo la empujaron a engullir el miembro más profundo en su boca, frotándolo con sus labios, mientras lo succionaba y lo cubría con su lengua.

Ambos suspiraron de placer y gruñeron con voces roncas, Tohru jamás hubiese imaginado que aquellos sonidos podrían salir de ellos, y que ella los provocara. Se sentía sexy, poderosa, tenía una sensación que Kyo jamás la había hecho sentir, algo que la hacía sentir más completa.

Ambos lados de la joven bombeaban los miembros de los chicos por igual, engulléndolos, succionándolos, apretándolos en las cavidades. Yuki sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más dentro del delicioso interior de la joven. Estiro su mano bajo el cuerpo de la chica y sus dedos buscaron, atrapando su clítoris. El solo contacto hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se sacudiera, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero negándose a dejar ir ambos miembros continuo con sus succiones, pero no resistió. Sus Zonas se contrajeron en los miembros, pronto el orgasmo más grande haya sentido la recorrió, salpicando al joven tras de ella, y seguido al suyo vinieron los de los jóvenes. Sin hacer reparos a que lo estaban haciendo sin condón, sintió como la esencia cálida de Yuki la llenaba, produciendo que sus piernas se aflojaran, y otra explosión surgió dentro de su boca, sintiendo como el espeso semen pasaba por su lengua directo a su garganta.

Los jóvenes retiraron sus miembros lentamente, observando a la joven que caía rendida, que los observaba con un contaste jadeo en sus labios, era sensual y hermosa, y eso les hizo ver que la noche era joven... o que en realidad...ellos eran los jóvenes y tenían muchos días por delante.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Bien damas y caballeros, este es mi primer fic...picante, se pondrá mas picante a medida que avance. Si tienen dudas de alguna parte de la historia puedes preguntar sin vergüenza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2 Abrazos_

Parecía lo más cercano a la locura, pero ella fue convencida por los hermanos de irse a vivir con la familia Sohma, pero no para quedarse nuevamente en esa casa donde había empezado todo. Se mudó aquella enorme... Villa podría ser llamada por ser más de una casa donde vivían la mayoría de los Sohma.  
No estuvo muy segura, pero no podía negarse, los peliplata la hicieron sentir segura, le hicieron pensar que ese podría ser el mejor lugar para ella. Incluso Yuki, que en una época sentía terror en solo pensar en aquel lugar, insistió que fuera con ellos, para que no estuviese sola o necesitada.

 _-De verdad, no sé cómo podre agradecerles todo esto...-_ La joven jugo inquietamente con sus pulgares, apoyando las manos sobre su regazo, estando un poco avergonzada por los recuerdos que venían a su mente del día anterior, donde estuvo incansables horas entre los cuerpos de ambos muchachos, fundiéndose una y otra vez. Mientras ella meditaba, el más grande conducía su amplio automóvil, teniendo a la joven y a su hermano menor en el asiento de atrás como unos pasajeros.

 _-No creas que debes hacerlo...nos preocupamos por ti, y queremos verte bien...-_ La suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo elevar la vista al joven de ojos amarillos junto a ella, que le sonreía con suavidad, brillando cual príncipe de cuentos de hadas. No podía evitar mirarlo, no podía evitar sonrojarse, que su corazón se acelerara y que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. _\- Tu sonrisa es más que sufriente._

 _-Espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje Tohru, porque ya llegamos-_ Con lentitud el auto paso por la entrada de aquella Villa, estacionando en el camino de piedras rodeado por el extenso jardín japonés. El primero en bajar fue Yuki, quien rodeo el auto para abrir la puerta de la joven y tomo su mano, ayudándola a bajar. La joven observo aquel lugar, miro las casas y respiro profundamente, recordando todas las historias que había vivido allí.

 _-Todo sigue siendo muy hermoso aquí...-_ Admiro las clásicas estructuras, el jardín verde con el camino de piedra que lo atravesaba y la lleva baba atrás del lugar, decorando el camino con estatuas de los animales del zodiaco. Yuki, sin soltar su mano.

 _-Me alegra que pienses así, nos quedaremos en mi antigua casa...podrás ir a las demás casas a visitar a los demás, Shigure seguro que esta esperándonos, y Ritsu va a venir de visita-_ La chica sonrió ampliamente, había pasado tiempo desde que no veía a tantas personas de la familia Sohma, solo había podido ver a Hatsuharu, Izusu o a Momiji cuando coincidían en la escuela. Sin embargo, se arrepentía de haber estado tan ausente, no pudo estar allí cuando la prometida de Kureno, Arisa, había fallecido en un accidente de autos. Envió una carta para decirle que estaría con él para lo que necesitara, pero nunca le respondió, solo deseaba que al verlo pudiera seguir teniendo teniendo su cálida sonrisa que tenía cuando lo conocía.

Los dos hermanos caminaron a sus lados, el más joven no soltaba su mano, guiándola por el camino hasta una de las más formales de las casas, no la más grandes, si no que tenía una estructura japonesa muy clásica. Ayame abrió la puerta y espero que la joven entrada para prender la luz.

 _-Tohru! -_ El conejo la tomo desprevenida con su abrazo, en el tiempo que se habían conocido había crecido hasta quedar a su altura, aunque seguramente la sobrepasaría pronto, pero conservaba esa ternura de cuando era pequeño.

 _-Momiji, que gusto me da verte-_ Apoyo su mano tiernamente en la espalda del rubio, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas y caricias mientras que el joven la abrazaba cual peluche. Sonrió un poco más cuando miro que los hermanos estaban sonriendo un poco al mirarlos.

 _-Le dije a Momiji que puede venir a quedarse cuando quiera, espero que no te moleste-_ La chica negó levemente al escuchar a Ayame y cuando el rubio la soltó lo hizo solo para tomar sus manos, a lo que ella se dejó, sonriéndole con ternura.

 _-Tohru estuvo allí cuando estaba triste, así que yo estaré aquí para ti también...-_ Tiernamente apoyo su frente contra la suya, haciéndola sonrojar levemente, pues el joven ya era bastante atractivo, lo que provocaba un poco de vergüenza en ella al tenerlo tan cerca. El joven solo sonrió un poco más y acaricio su mejilla, para jalarla de la mano. _-Voy a ir a enseñarle su cuarto! -_ Dicho esto comenzó a llevarla por la casa, antes de que pudiese decir algo.

 _-Momiji es una buena compañía para ella-_ Dijo el mayor mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermanito.

 _-Estoy de acuerdo...-_ Aunque le dio la razón, el menor solo tomo su mano y le hizo retirar el brazo de sus hombros.

El rubio llevo a la joven escaleras arriba, estaba muy sonriente mientras mecía sus manos y la guiaba por la casa tarareando la canción que solían cantar juntos, hasta que la llevo frente a una habitación, abriendo la puerta para mostrar un cuarto al estilo japonés, con un enorme futon acomodado en el suelo, una mesita de madera con unos acolchonados almohadones, un amplio ropero, una ventana con una cortina enrollable, y un estante contra una de las paredes que era más alto que ella, pero estaba completamente vacío.

 _\- Esta será mi cuarto?... es enorme, y muy bonito! ...No se cómo podre pagárselo a Ayame y a Yuki-_ Sus dedos se fueron separando de los del rubio mientras se adentraba para poder mirar mejor su habitación, cuando sintió que ahora esos largos la envolvían desde atrás, apoyando su espalda en su pecho, ahora se sentía tan grande y ella tan pequeña, cuando sintió sus labios acariciar su nuca.

 _-Tu... no tienes que pagárselos, estas aquí por que todos queremos que te sientas bien...queremos que sonrías y seas feliz, porque tienes la sonrisa más bonita que haya visto-_ Con una tierna sonrisa la chica apoyo sus manos sobre el brazo del otro, acariciándolo un poco.

 _-Todos ustedes son siempre tan buenos y amables conmigo...se los agradezco tanto...-_ Dicho esto se estremeció suavemente al sentir algo más que chocaba tras de ella.

 _-Tohru... Nosotros... yo haría cualquier cosa por ti... porque te quiero mucho, eres especial, y aunque tu... sé que estas triste por lo de Kyo, pero quiero que sepas que...no puedo sentirme triste, porque siempre quise tocarte, como un adulto...-_

Ese abrazo paso a ser otra cosa, otra cosa que no pudo resistirse, sus manos se pasearon por arriba de su remera, metiendo lentamente la mano por dentro, haciéndole jadear un poco, sintiendo esa tierna mano acariciando su pecho sobre su sostén. Y la otra picara mano del rubio paso entre sus piernas, acariciando aquella zona tan sensible, haciéndola sentir débil por el placer.

 _-Mo...Momiji...no toques allí...-_ Intento juntas las piernas, pero resultaba imposible, mientras que unos pocos jadeos salían de su boca.

 _-Te gusta que te toque aquí?... puedo sentir el calor que emanas... se siente tan agradable, no te preocupes, te hace sentir mucho mejor-_ Su mano lentamente paso dentro de su pantalón, sintiendo como acariciaba sobre la tela de su braga, haciéndola estremecer, solo de saber lo que vendría.

Una corriente circulo por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, la otra mano de la cual se había olvidado paso la barrera de su sostén, para poder acariciar la piel de sus suaves montículos, pero rápidamente debió retirarla, probablemente por la incomodidad de estar introduciéndola por arriba.

 _-Espero que no te moleste... pero subiré esto un poco, ¿sí? No tendrás frio, te lo prometo-_ Su mano tomo el final de su blusa, para poder elevarla, arrastrando los dedos por su plano abdomen, tomando su sostén en el camino, para poder elevarlo de igual forma, liberando sus senos, bajo la ropa enrollada _-Wou... se ven tan suaves y redondos... muy lindos...-_ Pudo sentir como la mano que se alejaba de su zona intima para poder sostener ambos pechos, uno con cada una. Los apretó ligeramente y los subió un poco con sus manos, sonriendo suavemente. Los masajeo, haciéndola gimotear suavemente, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían a pesar de no haber contacto _-Tohru... puedo...puedo lamerlos? -_

El rostro de la chica enrojeció por completo al escuchar la pregunta y sin por decirlo por la vergüenza solo asintiendo ligeramente. Las manos juguetonas pasaron alrededor de su cintura y la guio para que se colocara sobre el futon, poniéndola boca arriba. Colocándose ligeramente sobre ella observo su cuerpo un seguro y paso las manos alrededor de sus pechos, presionándolos ligeramente para acercar su boca sobre uno de sus pezones, introduciéndolo entre sus labios. El cuerpo de la joven se estremeció al sentirlo, apoyo una mano en su cabello rubio y hundió los dedos entre los suaves mechones, mientras que su otra mano le servía de sostén para mantenerse firmemente sentada en el futon. Una chispa recorrió su cuerpo cuando los dientes del rubio rodearon su sensible pezón y lo presionaron un poco, jalándolo ligeramente.

 _-Mmm... sabes tan bien como imaginaba Tohru... -_ Dio nuevas lamidas sobre su rojizo pezón, y ella solo sintió como su brazo perdía fuerzas, doblándose de a poco _-Tan dulce... y te ves tan tierna... -_ Sus manos se fueron retirando de sus senos para descender a la cremallera de su short, abriéndola de a poco _-Te voy a demostrar que he crecido... que puedo complacerte-_ Le hizo elevar la cintura para poder bajar su short por sus blancas piernas, observando su braga con una sonrisa pícara _-Que linda... pero... esto estará estorbando-_ Se agacho lentamente para poder tomar la tela de encaje entre sus dientes y la observa desde abajo sonriendo y estirando la tela, y jalándola hacia abajo.

Primero sintió una suave brisa fresca recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, pero una ola de calor inimaginable la invadió. El joven respiraba con su cálido aliento en aquella zona, solamente mirando, observando, comiéndosela con la mirada.

 _-Mo...Momiji...no mires así...-_ El sonrojo por la vergüenza, de tener al joven entre sus piernas mirándola de forma tan fija, se hacía notar. Incluso intento moverse, cerrar un poco las piernas, pero fue inútil con el chico allí impidiéndole juntarlas.

 _-Perdona... pero es que ahora entiendo lo que decían mis compañeros... con solo verte así, me pone muy duro...-_ Sus miradas chocaron un momento, ambos estaban sonrojados, pero los ojos del conejo revelaban que estaba decidido y hambriento. Al cortar el contacto visual él se acercó más y apoyo los labios alrededor del botón que se podía ver entre sus labios separados. El gemido fue una respuesta inmediata, el clítoris era la zona más sensible de una mujer, ahora el rubio lo sabía.

Succiono suavemente, para luego pasar su lengua varias veces, no se podía cansar de escuchar los gemidos de la chica, gemidos que el provocaba. Sentía como aquella zona se humedecía más y más, y sintió la necesidad de meter lentamente su dedo índice. Al hacerlo se deleitó con un gemido más agudo de la chica, el mismo se sentía caliente, deseoso, sus sentidos se estaban volviendo locos, al verla, al oírla, al sentirla, al saborearla, y esa mezcla lo volvía ansioso.

 _-Tohru... puedo sentir como succionas y aprietas mi dedo... Estas tan húmeda que no creo poder aguantar. ¿Puedo entrar...? -_ Su pregunta la hizo liberar su mente de esa nebulosa de placer, solo pudo observarlo y sonrojarse. Se recostó por completo en la cama para poder estirar sus brazos y asintió ligeramente.

 _-Si... Momiji, si... Entra, por favor...-_ El chico se movió emocionado y se desvistió, tirando su ropa hacia los costados, en movimientos torpes y desesperados. Se acomodó entre sus piernas lentamente, con su torso desnudo frente a ella. La joven pudo apreciar su fuerte cuerpo, no era un niño como lo había conocido, era un adulto, sensual... y viril. Su rostro enrojeció al ver aquella dura carne que choco contra su muslo, sentía su calidez, su humedad, esas venas latientes.

La enorme punta paso entre sus labios, frotándose lentamente, para luego presionar. Haciéndola arquear su espalda, gimiendo con suavidad, mientras que el chico soltaba un jadeo.

 _-Tohru... ah... se siente tan bien... como yo creí... me alegra haber esperado por ti...-_ Sintió como continuaba entrando, invadiendo su interior con su duro miembro. Gimoteo de placer, se removió, se retorció bajo su cuerpo, ambos jadearon con fuerza al sentirse juntos por completo. Se miraron un momento y el rubio se acercó, succionando sus labios, mordisqueándolos ligeramente, el había estado esperando mucho y ahora estaba dispuesto a probar cada parte de su boca, su cuerpo y su interior.

Ya no parecía estar dispuesto a preguntar o escuchar, pues su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin previo aviso, sus embestidas eran directas, no eran suaves ni tiernas como habría esperado. Era ansioso, lujurioso, lleno de deseo contenido, y aquella sensación lo había descontrolado. El estar dentro suyo, aquellas paredes apretando, succionando, esos labios hinchados y rozados, gimiendo para él, gimiendo su nombre, llamándolo, sus pechos rebotando frente a él, no podía contenerse, ningún hombre podría contenerse ante aquello.

Bueno, creo que el capítulo habla por sí solo. Aparecerán más personas de la familia Sohma, entre ellos, Akito


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3 Mente abierta_

Su cuarto estaba quedando a bien, con todos sus objetos personales acomodados en el escritorio alto, y el hermoso estante blanco acomodado contra la pared frente a la ventana. Pero la habitación en si era otra, todo porque Momiji le había llevado al cuarto ¨equivocado¨ antes.

 _Flashback_

Después de una larga sesión de desahogo que tuvieron ambos jóvenes, cayeron rendidos sobre el futon. El rubio busco el refugio apoyando su cabeza entre los pechos de la joven y sonrió feliz, aunque cansado mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de ella.

 _-Tus pechos son tan suaves... me gustan mucho-_ Froto levemente su rostro entre sus senos, provocando que la joven se sonrojada con suavidad, mas solo paso sus dedos lentamente por su corto cabello rubio. _\- Luego te llevare a tu cuarto y te ayudare a acomodar tus cosas...-_ Elevo la mirada lentamente y sonrió para verla con una mirada muy picada, más ella solo lo vio con mucha confusión.

 _-Mi cuarto? ¿Pero... mi cuarto no es este? -_ Observo la habitación con mas que confusión, intentando moverse un poco bajo el cuerpo del chico y sentarse un poco sobre el futon.

El rubio se fue corriendo un poco, sentándose frente a la chica, ayudándola a sentarse también mientras la miraba de arriba abajo _-No, este no es el cuarto de Tohru...-_ Sonrió ampliamente y rio un poco revolviéndose el cabello _-Es que siempre había querido hacerlo con Tohru en un futon-_ Dijo divertido, mientras que la chica solo lo miraba con sorpresa, con vergüenza y algo de confusión.

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _-Tu cuarto que muy bonito ahora Tohru! -_ El rubio se arrojó sobre la acolchonada cama y sonrió estirándose sobre la frazada. Él estaba muy tranquilo, aunque la chica seguía algo sorprendida por que su verdadero cuarto resultaba ser más bonito y amplio que el anterior. Con las paredes pintadas de un tono rosado muy suave, una cama con sábanas y frazada nueva, un hermoso escritorio de madera con una silla, un estante blanco y un enorme armario en la pared lateral.

 _-Ya era un cuarto muy bonito... me sorprende que se hayan tomado el trabajo de prepararlo para mí...-_ Se sentó suavemente en la silla del escritorio. Mirando de nuevo la habitación, Momiji le había explicado que habían pintado las paredes, lo habían amueblado, incluso habían colocado la afelpada alfombra para que la joven pudiese quedarse y se sintiera a gusto allí.

 _-Por supuesto que si Tohru... tu eres una parte muuuuy importante de esta familia, y mereces sentirte cómoda-_ Se arrastró sobre la sabana hasta llegar al borde de la cama y acerco su mano sobre su regazo, mirándole con una tierna sonrisa. La joven apoyo la mano sobre la de el y le correspondió la sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, acompañada con un suave golpeteo, dándole paso al peliplata mayor, Ayame. Se acercó a los jóvenes sonriendo suavemente _-Veo que ya te acomodaste en la habitación Tohru, te quedo muy bien... pero el almuerzo ya va a estar, bajen en unos minutos para comer...-_ Se acercó a la chica y con delicadeza se asomó en su oreja _-Bienvenida a casa...-_ Exhalo su aire caliente en su oído, haciéndola estremecer por completo, luego beso su mejilla y se separó sonriendo, y se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada más.

La joven solo se apoyó la mano en la mejilla, en la zona donde el hombre lo había besado, sintiendo como aparecía el rubor. El rubio también lo noto e inflo las mejillas, se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre la chica abrazándola. _-No te quedes mirando así Tohru! ¡Reacciona! -_ La sacudió suavemente hasta que la chica lo miro sorprendida.

 _-Ah...perdona Momiji, quieres que vayamos a comer?... -_ Se separó poco a poco y se puso de pie acomodándose la ropa. El rubio seguía con las mejillas infladas, pero asintió, y se acercó tomando el brazo de la joven, colgándose un poco mientras salía de la habitación con ella para ir al comedor de la casa.

Al entrar al comedor pudieron ver a Yuki sentado frente a la mesa con tranquilidad, mientras el más grande estaba sirviendo unos deliciosos platillos, como salmón rosado, varias ensaladas, unas salsas, había una vajilla impecable, cubiertos de plata además de los clásicos palillos de madera. La chica se acercó algo sorprendido por tanto lujo y tomo asiento junto al peliplata más joven. Se miraron un momento y se sonrieron mutuamente, sintiendo que bajo la mesa él apoyaba la mano sobre la de ella y la acaricio con una ternura que la hizo sonrojar, y sostuvo su mano, entrelazando suavemente los dedos.

Separando sus manos, comenzaron a comer junto a los otros dos todo ese delicioso alimento que no estaba muy segura quien había preparado, pero de cualquier forma estaba delicioso. _\- Mh...Momiji nos acompañara a la escuela a partir de mañana, podremos ir juntos en el automóvil-_ Dijo Yuki con una suave sonrisa, girándose un poco hacia la joven.

 _-En serio? Suena genial-_ La chica sonrió ampliamente y giro la mirada hacia su amigo conejo el cual le devolvió el mismo tipo de sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz, tal vez cuando comenzó a conocer a toda esta particular familia fue cuando volvió a sentirlo, pero cuando se marchó a un pequeño departamento con Kyo, y se vio obligada a separarse de ese círculo dejo de sentirlo, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

La comida paso rápido, todos ayudaron a limpiar la mesa y la joven insistió en lavar los platos hasta que por fin la dejaron. El resto del día paso de igual de rápido y tranquilo, no tuvo encuentros... de consolación, con ninguno de los tres, pero durante el día podía sentirlos cerca, cada roce de sus brazos al pasar, las caricias tiernas de sus manos, el cómo se acercaban para decirle lo más sencillos. Más que incomodar, le dio una sensación de calidez, de felicidad, hasta placer, las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños gestos, empezaban a aflorar, y le gustaba poder verlos y apreciarlos.

Se paró desnuda bajo el suave chorro de agua, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella tibia lluvia que cubría desde su rostro hasta sus pies, quitándole el frio, la tensión, los nervios, la tristeza, todo se lo llevaba en su caída. Poco a poco una segunda calidez se hizo notar, abrió sus ojos sin asustarse, pues pudo ver a Yuki, posicionarse tras de ella, abrazándola con ternura, solo cerro los ojos y sonrió con suavidad, poniendo las manos sobre sus varoniles brazos, y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

...

El despertador de su mesa despertó, pero no sonaba como su despertador. Y la cama se sentía más dura de lo que recordaba. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de Yuki, descansando bajo el suyo, y luego sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al recordar como había acabado su día, claro que no podía decir que se arrepentía, y menos al ver al joven allí descansando, su rostro parecía perfectamente esculpido, finos labios, una respingada nariz, pestañas largas y envidiable, piel blanca como la porcelana, de no ser que ella misma se había asegurado de que fuese un hombre, lo dudaría al ver su rostro. Rio levemente para sí misma, pero el otro comenzó a abrir los ojos, y al verla, solo sonrió con suavidad, estirando una mano para pasar los dedos entre sus largos mechones castaños.

 _-Buenos días ...-_ Se acercó poco a poco a la joven y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, Yuki había resultado ser una persona cariñosa, apasionada y afectiva, no solamente el amigo amable que conocía.

 _-Buenos días, Yuki...-_ La chica se sonrojo levemente y aparto ligeramente la vista cuando se rompió el beso, y el chico se fue levantando desnudo frente a ella para tomar su ropa.

 _-Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha aquí, yo iré al baño de abajo y preparare con Ayame el desayuno-_ Le sonrió tiernamente y acomodo su uniforme en su brazo estirado para acercarse a ella y besar esta vez su frente _-Me alegra que estés aquí...-_ Se alejó poco a poco y se colocó una bata para poder salir de la habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sintió como su corazón latía como loco mientras su mente daba vueltas y vueltas. Nadie creería que ella fuese capaz de estar...bueno de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Ella misma creía que no estaba pasando en realidad, que tal vez estaba soñando, ¿pero qué clase de sueño era ese? ¿Acaso su mente era tan pervertida y jamás lo supo?

Salió de sus pensamientos y poco a poco se deslizo fuera de la cama, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. Se cubrió con las telas y abrió la puerta de la habitación asomando la cabeza por el pasillo para ver que no hubiese nadie. Al ver el lugar despejado tomo carrera a su habitación. Al entrar se apoyó en la puerta y respiro tranquila dejando caer la ropa en el suelo, debía bañarse y prepararse para ir a clases. Rebusco en el armario su uniforme y una de sus toallas para no tener que usar alguna de los chicos. Respiro aliviado envolviéndose en la toalla para poder ir al baño de junto.

Al entrar al comedor ya vestida con su uniforme se encontró con Yuki, también con el uniforme, y Ayame, vestido tan particularmente como siempre. Ambos desayunaban y la recibieron con una sonrisa.

 _-Tohru, siéntate, come algo, nos iremos cuando acabemos, Momiji nos estará esperando...-_ Le ofreció el asiento junto a él y ella acepto, tomando asiento lentamente. Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente, pero había alguien que extrañaba la chica y se podía notar su falta, aun con Ayame presente.

 _-Shigure, donde esta? -_ La chica los observo de reojo mientras bebía un poco de té.

 _-Debe estar preparando su nuevo libro, su editora lo tiene encerrado. Pero seguramente podremos encontrarlo cuando volvamos de clases-_ Yuki acabo su taza y se limpió el borde de la boca con su servilleta, y se puso de pie. _-Nos vamos? -_ La chica asintió y se puso de pie, caminando junto al otro y Ayame fue tras de ellos. Al salir estaba el rubio, también con su uniforme, esperándolos. Los cuatro subieron al auto del más grande y el condujo llevándolo a los tres a la escuela. Teniendo a su hermano en el asiento de junto, y en el asiento de atrás el rubio hablando y abrazando a la joven.

Al llegar a la institución los tres jóvenes bajaron del automóvil y se despidieron del mayor. Entraron los tres charlando, el rubio continuaba colgándose de la joven, sin apartarse de ella _-Momiji, debemos a nuestro salón, te veremos en el receso-_ A regañadientes el rubio se deparo de la joven y se despidió, encaminándose a su aula.

La primera hora paso con rapidez. Pero la joven fue llamada para que fuese a buscar unos mapas. Ya en el deposito reviso los estantes en busca de los mapas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaban en el último, pero no encontraba ninguna silla, banquito o escalera para poder llegar _-Como poder llegar hasta ahí arriba? -_ Se puso en punta de pies y estiro los brazos intentando alcanzar los tubos. De golpe sintió unas manos rodear su cintura que la hicieron elevarse, al principio se asustó, pero al girarse pudo ver a Hatsuharu, observándola desde abajo.

 _-Lo que buscabas esta allí arriba? -_ Pregunto curioso mientras la chica solo se sonrojo y asintió levemente, estirando la mano para tomar los tubos que ahora se veían mas cerca. Cuando los saco del están fue descendida} lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, entonces las manos del otro se retiraron _-Es bueno verte Tohru -_

 _-Igualmente Hatsuharu, lamento si estuve un poco ausente estos días...-_ Bajo ligeramente la vista y apretó un poco los tubos de los mapas entre sus brazos _-Y... y Isuzu?...-_ Tratando de no demostrar tristeza solo cambio el tema y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, notando que no estaba la novia de él.

 _-Está en el salón, me mandaron a buscar... a buscar... ya lo olvidé...-_ Se pasó la mano por el mentón un momento y luego por la nuca, obviamente intentando recordar a que fue allí _-De cualquier forma... ven a la azotea en el receso, seguramente estemos allí, Isuzu te ha extrañado, aunque no quiere decirlo-_ Sonrió levemente, y acaricio la cabeza de la chica suavemente. La joven solo asintió, ya más feliz y se retiró del depósito para volver a su salón.

Al volver a su salón pareció que la hora paso mucho más lento, tal vez porque esperaba con ansias el momento de encontrarse con sus amigos. Cuando solo en timbre Yuki le dijo que debía ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil, así que no podría acompañarla. Paso por el salón de Momiji, pero no pudo encontrarlo, entonces solo subió a la azotea ella sola, con su almuerzo en mano. Al salir pudo ver a Hatsuharu parado, mirando fuera del edificio y a Isuzu sentada junto a el, comiendo un pan relleno - _Hatsuharu! Isuzu!-_ La chica se acercó sonriendo, captando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

 _-Al fin llegas...-_ La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a la otra mirándola fijamente. Con esa misma expresión seria que siempre tenía, entonces la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. La joven solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

 _-Te extrañe también, Isuzu, es bueno poder verte de nuevo...-_ Acaricio suavemente su espalda, pero no sintió que la otra aflojara el abrazo, al contrario, sintió que la presionaba un poco mas _-Isuzu...? -_ Elevo la vista, pero ya no veía a Hatsuharu junto al borde de la azotea. Sintio una mano hacerle mover el rostro, mirando fijamente a Isuzu, pero no era la mano de ella la que sentía en su mentón. Era una mano masculina _-Hatsuharu...? -_ Antes de decir algo más los suaves labios de la chica presionaron sobre los suyos. Haciéndola abrir los ojos como platos y que su rostro se tornara rojo.

Bien, espero que les guste, lean la continuación. Si les gusta mi estilo, y les gusta Ouran High host Club, les informo que pronto comenzare a publicar un fanfic de esa serie, muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4 La próxima ves_

Suspiro con suavidad contra los labios de la otra, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, jamás una chica le había dado un beso, y no podía decir que se sintiese mal. Esos labios suaves y carnosos contra los suyos tenían una sensación bastante deliciosa, sensual. Pero no acababa allí, detrás suyo sentía una presión, un duro eje chocar contra su muslo, el miembro duro de Hatsuharu golpeaba contra ella, el de Hatsuharu, el novio de Isuzu, la chica que la había besado, acaso algo allí tenía un menor sentido?

 _-Isuzu...-_ Intento armar una respuesta en su cabeza, poder decirles algo, menos mal que la otra coloco con delicadeza su dedo índice sobre sus labios callándola porque no tenía idea de que decir en ese momento.

 _-Tohru, nos dijeron que estas quedándote en la casa de Yuki y Ayame... podrías quedarte con nosotros si quieres...-_ Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba eso de una persona que no hace tanto la odiaba... detestaba... algún sentimiento negativo hacia ella tenía.

 _-Lo que Isuzu quiere decir...-_ La voz masculina de Hatsuharu sonó tras de ella haciéndola reaccionar _-Es que sabemos por lo que estás pasando... y a nosotros no nos molestaría si vienes a nuestra casa cuando lo necesites... tú tienes la puerta siempre...-_ Sus palabras eran tan tiernas que la hicieron sonreír con suavidad, ellos eran sus amigos, y se preocupaban por ella. Sin embargo, ese momento de ternura se acabó rápidamente y el sonrojo la invadió de golpe al sentir esas grandes manos masculinas pasar por su cintura, acariciando por arriba de su falda.

 _-Puedes venir con nosotros cuando quieras... tu... eres una persona especial-_ Las manos de _Izusu acariciaron sus mejillas, sus grandes ojos se encontraron los profundos de ella, haciéndole una corriente pasar por su espalda.

 _-Pero... pero ustedes dos... son pareja...-_ Susurro con confusión, sin poder apartar un centímetro la mirada de la otra, entonces sintió una pequeña risa, la del muchacho.

 _-Lo somos Tohru... somos pareja porque nos queremos... pero eso no significa que te queramos menos a ti. Tu eres especial para ambos... aunque Isuzu no lida ella te quiere mucho... como yo, como nos queremos entre nosotros-_ Vio el brazo de la chica pasar por su costado y entonces el quejido leve del otro, le había dado un pequeño golpe o pellizco, podía ver la vergüenza marcada en un tenue rosa en las mejillas de la chica, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco, esa familia sí que hacía sentirse especial, feliz.

 _-Ya para con esa cursilería Hatsuharu...-_ Su voz sonó mas como un murmuro de vergüenza que como una orden. Entonces sintió como el otro se apartaba de ella. Se giró levemente y lo observo de reojo, vio como a poco a poco se iba sentando en el suelo de cemento, con sus piernas cruzadas. Se palmeo ligeramente una de ellas observándola fijamente _-Siéntate Tohru...-_ La voz de la chica la empujo hacia el otro, no tuvo necesidad del contacto físico para eso. Sus pasos fueron dudosos, pero finalmente se agacho poco a poco y se sentó sobre la pierna del otro, sintiendo como la atraía hasta su pecho, haciéndola sonrojar. Pudo sentir su aroma varonil, y estaba segura de que el también podía sentir su aroma, incluso pudo sentir la punta de su nariz entre sus cabellos, rozando suavemente su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

 _-Isuzu...-_ Giro la mirada lentamente hacia ella, algo avergonzada _-Acaso tu...no estas...-_ Antes de que acabara vio como la chica negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

 _-No.… no me pone celosa ...-_ Se agacho frente a ellos y paso su mano acariciando su mejilla _-Yo entiendo que contigo es especial...-_ Se acercó un poco más y recostó la cabeza sobre los pechos de la joven, haciéndola sonrojar un poco más.

La mano de Hatsuharu recorrió su espalda, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto, pero se calmó de forma inmediata _-Esta...mos...en la escuela... -_ Dijo más que avergonzada porque estaba más que segura de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, los contrarios intercambiaron miradas, pero no se movieron ni un centímetro.

 _-No te preocupes por eso Tohru-_ La mano masculina recogió su rostro por la barbilla y le hizo elevar la vista para encontrarse con sus oscuros ojos. Poco a poco se acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron, haciendo su corazón acelerarse. Primero fue despacio, explorando la sensación, pero de un momento a otro se volvió más duro, mas demandante, obligándola a abrir su boca para poder introducir su lengua en su boca, buscando la suya para poder juguetear.

Jadeo contra su boca mientras las manos femeninas recorrían sus muslos bajo su falda, haciendo que la tela subiera poco a poco, entonces alcanzo las tiras de sus bragas y jugueteo con ella. Se sentía tan avergonzada que se negaba a abrir los ojos durante aquel beso, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos y separar sus labios para soltar un pequeño gemido cuando los finos y largos dedos de la chica pasaron bajo la tela de su ropa interior, acariciando sin pena ni reparos en aquella zona tan sensible.

 _-Estas bastante húmeda aquí Tohru...-_ La voz de Isuzu sonaba indecente, sucia, la hizo temblar y avergonzarse, sobre todo, porque tenía razón. Estaba húmeda, y podía sentir como los dedos de la chica resbalaban entre los labios de su vagina.

 _-Es verdad... puedo escuchar claramente el ruido que hacen los dedos de Isuzu allí abajo... pero dime... se siente bien que ella te acaricie? -_ El hecho de que Hatsuharu le pidiese que digiera algo así, con ese rostro tan sereno la hacía sentir más avergonzada, pero por alguna razón... no podía negarse.

 _-Si... se... se siente bien...-_ Dijo en un tono claramente de vergüenza, pero, al fin y al cabo, lo dijo. Los otros dos parecieron satisfechos por la respuesta de la joven, porque seguido a eso sintió como los dedos de la chica presionaron con más fuerza contra su entrada, y a su vez en aquel botón tan sensible. Aquello envió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, y un gemido imposible de reprimir salió de su boca.

 _-Eres bastante honesta... eso es algo muy lindo en ti...-_ Al aliento de Hatsuharu choco directamente contra su cuello, solo cerro los ojos sintiendo escalofríos por la sensación, aunque no podía cerrar la boca, pues los jadeos y suaves gemidos continuaban saliendo, al igual que la humedad entre sus piernas continuaba brotando.

 _-Aquí está hecho un completo desastre...-_ La voz de la otra chica sonaba divertida, poco a poco fue retirando sus manos, pero tomo la tira de la braga, jalándola hacia abajo para poder retirársela por completo.

Sintiendo las grandes manos ahora posicionarse en sus muslos y los jalo hacia los lados, abriendo sus piernas completamente frente a Isuzu _-Tohru, deja que Isuzu pueda verte bien... no sientas pena, no es nada que ella no tenga después de todo...-_

Aun si quisiera cerrar sus piernas las manos del chico, bien ajustadas en sus muslos, se lo impedían. Su rostro enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible, pero entreabrió los ojos para ver como Isuzu se arrastraba entre sus piernas, y de golpe chillo, sintiendo unos dientes clavarse en la cara interna de su muslos, seguramente dejándole una marca _-Isuzu... no seas tan brusca con ella...-_ La joven levanto un poco la mirada, chocando con la mirada de su novio, que la había regañado, solo bufo un poco pero como no clavo de nuevo sus dientes de igual forma, se puede suponer que aprendió la lección _-Tohru es una chica delicada, Isuzu... debes tratarla con suavidad... -_ Paso las manos bajo la blusa escolar de la chica, sus piernas ya no se podía cerrar de cualquier forma por tener a la joven entre ellas.

Gimió con suavidad al sentir como sus dedos pasaban por su abdomen y subían hasta su sostén, elevándolo suavemente su ropa, acariciando lentamente sus senos, presionándolos un poco, masajeándolos. No podía enfocar su mente, el tener las enormes manos del chico sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos y acariciándolos de esa forma, mientras sentía el aliento de la joven sobre su intimidad.

Poco a poco sintió como la lengua caliente y húmeda de la joven pasaba entre los pliegues de su vagina, haciéndola temblar y gemir. Deseaba cerrar las piernas, pero le era imposible. Y con Hatsuharu torturando sus pechos y sus pezones de aquella forma solo hacia gimoteara aun mas, tratando de recibir algo más. En ese momento sus pezones fueron jalados con fuerza y un agudo gemido salió de sus labios, pero la lengua de Isuzu se retiró de a poco _-Que paso con no ser brusco y tratarla con suavidad? ...-_ Elevo una ceja mientras le daba una mirada de reproche a su novio.

- _Eso no le dolió, lo está disfrutando...-_ _Lentamente hizo rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgares e índices, haciéndola gemir -Ves...? -_ Él sonrió con suavidad y la otra solo bufo nuevamente, pero volvió a acomodarse y continúo pasando su lengua entre esos pliegues. Tohru quería decirles que se detuvieran un segundo, pero su boca la traicionaba, también su mente, más bien parecía que ninguna parte de su cuerpo le pertenecía en realidad.

Un dedo comenzó a acompañar la lengua, frotándose alrededor de su entrada para luego introducirse, haciéndola estremecerse, pero no fue comparado a cuando la chica presiono con la punta de su lengua su clítoris. _-Yo...me...me voy...me corro! -_ Al Decir eso sintió como ambos dejaron de presionar sobre su cuerpo, y lo que estaba a punto de ser un estallido se había convertido en nada. Confundida, observo a ambos.

 _-Tranquila, no seas ansiosa-_ Las manos de Isuzu tomaron sus brazos y la jalaron hacia adelante, sacándola del cuerpo de Hatsuharu - _Deja que Hatsuharu se acomode...-_ Miro de reojo para ver que se refería con eso, y se sonrojo al ver como el otro se arrodillaba y comenzaba a abrir su pantalón, pero dejo de ver rápidamente al sentir como la joven volvía a besarle, esta vez de forma más exigente apasionada, mordisqueándole los labios. Soltó varios jadeando en su boca, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban y jugueteaban entre sus bocas. Las suaves manos de la chica la acariciaban y como respuesta ella paso las manos tras su cuello, siendo más participe esta vez.

 _-Se ven bien así... Tohru, pones a Isuzu muy feliz-_ Sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas nuevamente, el aire frio recorrió entre ellas, pero la sensación de calor en su cuerpo era mucho más intenso que eso, así que podía ignorarlo sin problemas _\- No te preocupes...me puse protección, de cualquier forma tanto Isuzu, como yo, estamos sanos...-_ Al Escucharlo se separó ligeramente de los labios de Isuzu para verlo, el se posiciono contra ella y sin darle tiempo a decirle algo sintió como comenzaba a invadir su interior con su gruesa erección.

El gruñido del chico se hizo sonar rápidamente, pero las manos tan suaves y delicadas de Isuzu pasando por sus brazos y sus lados la distrajeron _-Relájate Tohru, deja que Hatsuharu entre por completo... no te hará daño... -_ Sintió un suave beso en su cien, y luego, un camino de besos por su cuello. Como pidió relajo su cuerpo, como si fuese difícil, y sintió como el otro continuaba entrando en ella, hasta que la base choca contra ella.

 _-Es... bastante apretada... mmm... aun si no es virgen... se siente estrecha, pero húmeda y caliente-_ El escucharlo describir como se sentía su interior la hizo sonrojar.

 _-Hatsuharu...no.… no describas-_ Entonces el dedo índice de la chica se apoyó en sus labios haciéndola callar.

 _-Deja que lo haga, quiero escuchar cada detalle de cómo se siente él y como se siente tu interior...-_ No podía hacer nada en ese punto, no estaba en una situación de negarse algo así, sobre todo con todo el placer que la pareja le estaba dando. Entonces sintió como el otro se retiraba, sabía que se venía, las embestidas, el bombeo, comenzó suave pero firme, más como una exploración de su interior.

Las sensaciones la abrumaban, el placer no la deja respirar prácticamente. Las embestidas que habían empezado suaves con el tiempo se volvieron mas rápidas, con más necesidad y cierto grado de desesperación, tal vez por parte de ambos, ya que querían poder alcanzar el clímax. Lo mismo eran con las caricias de la joven, que solo eran eso en un principio, pero luego sus dedos recorrieron más haya, jugando con su pecho, acariciando de momento los pliegues que rodeaban el miembro, dándole una sensación extraña, y sobre todo, ambos la invitaban a moverse, a tocarlos, besar, morder.

El timbre sonó haciendo reaccionar a la joven. Poco a poco se fue parando, acomodándose el uniforme _\- Ya acabo el receso...? -_ Girándose un poco pudo observar a la multitud de alumnos que se estaba marchando del edificio _-Pero... todos se están yendo...-_

 _-Eso es por que terminaron las clases de hoy...-_ La morena se fue acomodando su blusa y le pasaba a su novio el cinturón que había quedado tirado. Tohru al escucharla abrió los ojos como platos.

 _\- ¿¡Terminaron las clases de hoy!? ¡No puede ser!... cuanto... cuanto paso!?-_ Intento calcular cuando tiempo había pasado, no le había parecido tanto, y ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre de regreso a clases, estaba tan absorta en la situación que no se había percatado prácticamente de nada.

 _-No te preocupes... siempre puedes pedirle a Yuki o a alguien más sus notas...-_ La pareja acabo de acomodarse la ropa y caminaron con la joven, Isuzu tomando su mano y el otro rodeándola con su brazo, para poder salir de la azotea - _La próxima ves intentaremos que no sea en la escuela, así no tendrá que pasarte esto de nuevo-_ Bajaron las escaleras, se saludaron y se separaron para poder ir a sus aulas a tomar sus cosas. Al llegar a la suya Tohru se encontró con Yuki sentado en su banco, seguramente esperándola. Al verla no dijo nada, solo le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a ella entregándole su moral y camino a su lado fuera del aula.

Tohru estaba de nuevo hundida en sus pensamientos, repasando toda la situación anterior, casi no prestaba atención a su alrededor y dejaba que Yuki la guiara hacia la casa, esta vez se estaban volviendo caminando pues Ayame continuaba en el trabajo. De cualquier forma, no le importaba, y casi no hablo, pues seguía pensando, pero de todo lo que le había pasado tal vez lo que más resonaba en su cabeza era ese: La próxima ves.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 _Te extrañe_

Entro a la residencia Sohma, de la mano con Yuki. No importaba cuantas veces la viese, siempre se sorprendía, era enorme y hermosa, una estructura increíble. El vivir en un lugar así le hacia sentir que debía darles algo para retribuir su generosidad. - _Yuki, me gustaría cocinar una cosa, crees que sea un problema que use la cocina?-_

Yuki la observo y sonrió con suavidad, moviendo en movimientos cortos la cabeza a los lados _-Para nada, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras en la casa_ \- La respuesta positiva le saco una sonrisa a la chica y sintió su mano acariciar su mejilla, entonces un ligero sonrojo se formo, pero la sonrisa no desapareció.

 _-Ya coqueteando? Que bueno que es ser joven-_ La voz provino del marco de la puerta. Ahí estaba, con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados mientras reposaba su cuerpo en el marcos el perro, Shigure. Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción al ver al mayor, después de tanto tiempo. _-Pero que guapa estas Tohru, déjame abrazarte!-_ El hombre casi, no, mas bien salto sobre la joven pero no alcanzo, pues Yuki la movió contra su pecho, haciendo que esquivara el ataque/abrazo del otro.

 _-No saltes de esa forma sobre ella, Shigure-_ Lo observo con seriedad, mientras el mayor se reincorporaba, levantándose del suelo, y se sacudió ligeramente la ropa. Tohru estaba un poco sorprendida pero de cualquier forma sonrió y se acerco dándole un abrazo al otro.

 _-Te extrañe Shigure...-_ Al mirarla solo pudo sonreír con ternura, paso una mano abrazando y con la otra acaricio su larga cabellera. Yuki esta ves no hizo nada, pues si ella quería abrazarlo no podía evitarlo. Después de unos pocos minutos se separaron, no del todo, pues el mayor camino dentro de la casa con su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

- _Espero que no les importe, pero prepararnos un poco de te mientras los esperábamos-_ Sonrió amplia mente, pero entonces los dos menores lo miraron extrañados.

 _-Shigure, quien mas esta aquí?-_ Pregunto Yuki, extrañado, mas no sorprendido. Nadie que Shigure metiera en la casa podria ser mas peligroso de lo que el era en si.

 _-Buenos días, Yuki-_ La voz conocida del medico de la familia sonó en la habitación. Tohru no pudo evitar amplia mente, lo había extrañado tanto como había extrañado a Shigure, pues, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Hatori y era agradable poder verlo de nuevo. El conservador mayor la observo, sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, el también estaba feliz de poder verla de nuevo. Entonces estiro una mano y acaricio su cabello lentamente. _-Hola... hacia tiempo que no te veía Tohru...-_ Cerro los ojos levemente al sentir la caricia, pero se sintió mas feliz, si era posible.

 _-Que lindos, pero vamos que se enfría el té-_ Shigure se acerco, rompiendo lo lindo del momento, y puso las manos en los hombros de la chica desde atrás, alejándola del otro y la llevo a la mesa para sentarla en una silla. Los tres hombres tomaron asiento en la mesa después de ella, y fue Hatori quien sirvió el té a resto. Tohru tomo su taza e inhalo su suave aroma, seguido bebió unos sorbos, sintiendo que estaba muy caliente, por lo que alejo de su boca. _-Que pasa Tohru? Esta muy caliente para ti?...-_

 _-Me disculpo por eso...-_ Hatori se sintió responsable por no revisar la temperatura del agua, por lo que pidió disculpas rápidamente. Entonces la joven se coloco una mano sobre los labios, mas bien los tres dedos medios y negó suavemente, intentando decir que todo estaba bien. Yuki se paso de su asiento y fue a la cocina para poder tomar un jarrón con galletas, lo apoyo en la mesa y lo abrió sacando una galleta. Tomo con suavidad el rostro de la joven, corriendo su mano y entreabrió sus labios para poder darle la galleta directamente en la boca.

 _-Cómela Tohru, de esa forma se te pasara la sensación de ardor-_ No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero estaba un poco agradecida, pues en cuando empezó a comer el ardor paso y solo sentía el dulce sabor de la galleta. - _Bien Tohru-_ Dijo Yuki sonriendo le, como si fuese una niña pequeña que hizo algo bien. Los dos mayores no podían evitar mirarlos, sobre todo a Yuki, que siempre había sido una persona amable, pero que guardaba la distancia, ahora se lo podía notar insulsamente pegado a la chica.

 _-La próxima ves tendré mas cuidado con la temperatura del té-_ Hatori bajo la vista un poco, pero volvió a mirar a la joven, quien le sonrió tierna mente como siempre.

 _-No te preocupes por eso Hatori, te agradezco mucho que hayas preparado el té y esta delicioso-_ Tomo la taza y esta ves comenzó a soplarle antes de empezar a tomar directamente. _-Si no les molesta a ninguno me gustaría preparar la cena de esta noche, tal ves podamos comer todos juntos-_ Sugirió con una amplia sonrisa, seria muy agradable poder comer con tanta gente de nuevo. Los tres hombres no pudieron evitar sonreír, la joven tenia ese efecto de provocar felicidad a todos a su alrededor.

 _-Por mi parte me encantaría poder volver a comer tu comida Tohru, le extrañe mucho-_ Admitió Shigure, sin pena o vergüenza alguna.

 _-Yo también acepto la invitación...-_ Hatori hablo claro y directo, mientras se llevaba su taza de té a la boca. La chica no podía estar mas feliz de poder cocinar de nuevo para la gente que apreciaba tanto.

 _-Que bien! Iré a comprar los ingredientes cuanto antes-_ Se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina, para revisar que cosas debía comprar. Era tal su emoción que ya había olvidado que estaba compartiendo el té con los tres, que solo se quedaron sentados, con sonrisas en sus rostros al ver de nuevo la brillante y feliz Tohru.

...

Llevaba un buen rato recorriendo las tiendas, ya había comprado unos vegetales, carne, algunas bebidas y lo que le faltaba para el postre. Aunque cuando salio no había tomado en cuenta con una cosa: el peso de las bolsas. Con cada paso que daba arrastraba las grandes y abultadas bolsas, lo peor es lo que le faltaba por llegar, ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la oferta de Hatori de llevarla en su auto a comprar.

 _-Deja que te ayude con eso!-_ Sintió como su carga era arrebatada por otras manos, al elevar la vista miro al conejo, que le sonreía amplia mente.

 _-Momiji! Que haces aquí!?-_ Sorprendida por haberse encontrado con el rubio, sobre todo por que era una zona bastante grande.

 _-Fui a casa y no estabas, le pregunte a Yuki y me dijo que ibas a comprar comida así que salí para buscarte y ayudarte con las compras!-_ Termino de arrebatar le las bolsas a la joven, dejando le solo una pequeña y liviana. _-Menos mal que vine, una chica no debería estar cargando tantas cosas ella sola-_

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír encantada, de verdad Momiji había crecido y ahora era todo un hombre amable y atento. - _Muchas gracias, de verdad me salvaste-_

 _-Verdad que si! Algún día seré un graaan esposo para ti Tohru!-_ Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, y la hizo sonrojar un poco, pero debía tomarlo como un comentario de un niño que solo quería divertirse y no como algo serio, así que solo camino a su lado con una sonrisa.

Caminaron pegados uno al otro, charlando y riendo todo el camino. Tardaron unos treinta minutos mas o menos en llegar a la casa, aunque les pareció muchísimo menos. Fue Shigure quien les abrió la puerta, Ayame aun no había vuelto del trabajo, y Hatori tuvo que salir después de recibir una llamada de una urgencia, pero aseguro que volvería para comer, y Yuki estaba en su habitación estudiando.

 _-Quiero ayudarte a cocinar Tohru, pero debo estudiar también... tengo un examen mañana-_ Admitió el rubio haciendo un puchero mientras apoyaba las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina.

 _-No te preocupes Momiji, estaré bien cocinando por mi cuenta, tu ve a estudiar-_ La chica le sonrió tierna mente y lo mando a que estudiara tranquilo a su habitación.

Se coloco una coleta para poder recogerte todo e cabello, y se puso un delantal blanco que había encontrado colgado. Preparo la tabla y el cuchillo para poder picar los vegetales, después de que los lavara.

...

Pasaron los minutos. La chica vigilaba los vegetales que estaban hirviendo, mientras cortaba la carne, cruda, en cubos pequeños. Disfrutaba mucho cocinar para los demás, y algunos disfrutaban verla cocinar. Sintió unas grandes manos pasar por su cintura hacia la cinta de su delantal, desatando la de a poco.

 _-Ese delantal te queda muy lindo, pero el moño estaba algo torcido-_ Reconoció la voz de Shigure tras de ella, sintiendo como de nuevo le ataba la cinta en su espalda _-Mucho mejor-_ Su rostro paso por encima de su hombro y por el costado pudo observar como se inclinaba hacia adelante, sonriendo le. La cercanía de su rostro la hizo sonrojar levemente. _-Todo huele tan bien...-_ Pensaba que hablaba de la comida, pero la idea cambio cuando sintió el roce de su nariz rozar su cuello y su aliento chocar con su piel.

 _-Shigure...-_ Suspiro suavemente y entrecerró los ojos mientras, inconscientemente, movía la cabeza hacia un lado, estirando su cuello. Poco a poco la sensación incremento, pues paso de ser un roce a la presión de sus labios contra su piel. Soltó otro suspiro, no sabia que decir en ese momento.

 _-También tiene... un buen sabor...-_ Escucharlo solo le hacia sentir una mayor vergüenza. Su voz sonaba mas gruesa y profunda que de costumbre, resonaba en sus oídos y la hacia estremece. Poco a poco la presión entre sus cuerpos de hizo mayor, su espalda chocaba y se pegaba contra el pecho del mayor. Jadeo un poco, aquel ruido la hizo sorprender, no sabia que era capaz de reaccionar así y tan rápido, tal ves sea el resultado de los últimos días, se había vuelto mucho mas sensible.

 _-Espera... la comida...-_ Susurro recordando donde estaban y que estaba haciendo. Una de las manos del hombre se alejo de su cuerpo y abrió los ojos para poder ver que hacia. Se estiro para apagar el fuego que estaba bajo la olla con los vegetales.

 _-Problema resuelto-_ Paso las manos por sus piernas, elevando poco a poco su falta, subiéndola por sus muslos. Ella apoyo las manos en la mesada para conseguir un mejor apoyo, sobretodo, por que sus piernas empezaban a temblar y a fallarles. Esas grandes manos empezaban a acariciar y mas ajear sus muslos haciéndola humedecerse. - _Vaya... Tienes unas piernas tan blancas, y son tan suaves... muy sexy-_ Aquel comentario le hizo enrojecer, no estaba costumbrada a que le llamasen sexy.

No iba con rodeos, no había juegos, ni largas explicaciones. Ambos estaban allí, y solo había algo que pasaría: Sexo. Se estaban deseando, tal ves el mayor con un deseo mas grande, pues conocía a Tohru desde hacia mucho, pero nunca la había podido tener entre sus brazos, por mas de una razón, y el hecho de que ella fuese menor era la menor de las razones. Ahora ninguna importaba, ni siquiera las que seguían existiendo, como que ella aun no era mayor de edad y el si, pero si eso no detuvo a Ayame, menos lo detendría a el, y si, el sabia lo que Ayame había hecho.

Bajo sus bragas por sus piernas, agachándose para poder ayudarla a que la sacara por sus pies. Observo un momento la fina tela de un celeste muy claro y sonrió. _-Soy muy lindas... me parece que me quedare con estas...-_ Se llevo las bragas a su bolsillo y las guardo, sorprendido a la joven. _-Tranquila, ahora mismo te prestare atención a ti, y no a las bragas-_ Volvió a acomodarse tras de ella, acariciando su cintura de nuevo, y dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en sus expuestas nalgas.

Se escucho claramente el ruido de su ropa moverse, entonces el calor recorrió su cuerpo. La dura carne se froto primero entre sus nalgas, pudo sentir su larga y gruesa forma. Soltó varios jadeos mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza a la mesada de la cocina, aunque no tuvo que hacer fuerza para mantener sus piernas rectas, pues las manos del hombre se aferraron a su carne, sosteniéndola el mismo, mientras ahora pasaba su gruesa verga contra los labios de su intimidad.

Ahora estaba aun mas húmeda, quería pedirle que entrara, pero eso seria innecesario, el estaba tan ansioso y deseoso como ella. Se froto un poco mas para poder comenzar a ejercer presión con la punta contra su entrada, ambos jadearon en ese momento, estremeciéndose. De a poco iba penetrando, mas y mas profundo, hasta que finalmente acabo, y se quedo quieto dejando que el cuerpo de la chica se amoldara a el. _-Shi... Shigure-_ Gimoteo suavemente, mientras su cadera comenzaba a moverse por su cuenta, tratando de frotarse contra el otro.

La gruesa risa del perro resonó, y su lengua se paseo por su boca, humedeciéndose los labios secos. _-Te has vuelto una chicas pervertida Tohru...-_ Presiono solo una ves, una pequeña embestida contra ella. _-Eso es lo que quieres?-_ La chica solo movió la cabeza, asintiendo un poco, sin poder, o querer, girarse para ver su rostro. _-Muy bien...-_ Sintió como comenzaba a bombear dentro de ella, no en movimientos lentos o cuidadosos, era mucho mas duro, rápido, pero sabia exactamente los puntos mas sensibles para tocar.

Abrió la boca, sin poder ni siquiera gemir, aquellos duros movimientos la dejaban sin aire. La saliva comenzó a escurrir por sus labios y sus ojos se ponían en blanco por el placer. Sin previo aviso llego al orgasmo, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, pero no acabo allí, pues el mayor solo continuo embistiendo le, haciéndola gemir con mas fuerza en su voz, pero con menos fuerza en sus carne.

 _-Aguanta un poco mas... esta ves es mi turno...-_ Sus gruesos jadeos resonaban en la cocina, su respiración irregular, sus movimientos cada ves mas torpes, todo revelaba que le faltaba poco para poder llegar a la cúspide. Sintió los latidos del miembro en su interior, y por reflejo sus paredes apretaron con mas fuerza su alrededor. Escucho un gruñido de placer, al parecer lo que hizo le había gustado al perro. _-Ah...si aprietas así, yo no podre... dios-_ Sin siquiera poder razonar sus palabras el hombre se dejo ir, liberando de golpe su caliente esperma en el interior de la joven, mientras que ella alcanzaba el segundo orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

...

Después de aquello Shigure tuvo que ayudar a la joven a acabar la cena, pues el tiempo corría y la comida no avanzaba. Gracias a que Yuki bajo de su habitación y se dispuso a ayudarlos, acabaron la cena a tiempo. Al llegar Ayame y Hatori todo estaba servido en la mesa, y todos, incluyendo Momiji, estaban sentados esperándolos.

Fue una cena esplendida, llena de risas y felicidad, la joven solo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba los momentos así, por lo que se dispuso a disfrutarlo al máximo.

* * *

Buen día, les informo que comenzare a publicar un fanfic de amnesia, sera de pocos capítulos y sera de categoría madura también.

Muchas gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 _Dolores_

Despertó poco a poco, estirándose en la cama mientras abría los ojos, observando el color blanco del techo. Un brazo la rodeo en ese momento y se vio atraída contra un cuerpo, miro hacia un lado y observo como Yuki le sonreía. - _Buenos días, Tohru-_ Se acerco a ella poco a poco y beso sus labios lentamente, acariciando su cintura con una mano. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquella ternura que el joven demostraba, hasta se había vuelto un poco ambiciosa en el asunto, pues se acercaba y abrazo su cuello con cuidado mientras se acurrucaba contra el. _-Tohru... no te pegues así a mi, es temprano y no creo poder contenerme...-_ Sintió de golpe una dura erección chocar contra su abdomen.

Acaricio su mejilla tierna mente, observando sus hermosos ojos y sus delicadas facciones, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero Yuki podria fácilmente pasar por un ángel _-Esta bien... no lo hagas-_ Dudo un poco, pero finalmente junto sus labios, primero en un suave roce, luego se volvió un beso mas intenso, mas demandante, por parte de ambos.

...

Pensaba ir a la escuela, quería ir, pero estaba muy... cansada... ¨Cansada¨. Su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, si bien era joven, tampoco era una maquina. Yuki la miro desde un lado, ya vestido con su uniforme y se acaricio la nuca avergonzado. - _Lo siento, Tohru... no era mi intensión...-_

 _-Esta bien, Yuki. Solo estoy cansada... me quedare recostada un rato y luego me pondré a limpiar la casa...-_ La chica paso los brazos bajo la almohada, acomodándose boca abajo, pero giro un poco el rostro para mirar al chico y sonreír le dulcemente.

 _-Muy bien, entonces me iré a clases, te traeré los apuntes de la escuela-_ Se acerco y acaricio su cabello para poder retirarse luego de la habitación. Por supuesto que se llevo al rubio, Momiji, en el camino, antes de que entrara al cuarto de la chica para hacerle escándalo de que el querría quedarse con ella, haciéndole compañía y cuidándola.

Quedándose sola, noto cual grande era la habitación. Cerro los ojos e intento descansar, pero algo se lo impedía, empezó a girar por toda la cama, tratando de encontrar la posición mas agradable, pero nada funcionaba. Entonces estiro un brazo hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que sucedía, le gustaba dormir acompañada, con el calor de una persona junto a ella, acurrucándose juntos. Se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta de aquello, se sentía un tanto avergonzada por aquella actitud de su parte, pero no era del todo su culpa, aquella familia estaba malcriando la de alguna forma.

No duro mucho antes de que se fuera levantando de la cama, pero sentía un gran dolor en la cadera y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo. Soltó un grave suspiro y hundió el rostro en la almohada sin saber que hacer, todos sus amigos estarían en clases a esa hora y no quería molestar a alguien solo por estaba aburrida. Le gustaría poder levantarse, limpiar, cocinar algo, tal ves tejer algo, pues el invierno se acercaba.

Entonces, casi como por un milagro escucho como tocaban la puerta de su habitación y se apoyo en sus brazos elevándose un poco _-Si, pase, pase...-_ La puerta se abrió lentamente y entonces paso Hatori.

 _-Buenos días...-_ Escucho su gruesa voz y se giro un poco para sonreír le, mientras lo miraba desde la cama.

 _-Buenos días Hatori... me da gusto verte... siento que sea así...-_ Lo ultimo lo dijo, casi murmurando, con mucha vergüenza y sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rosado. Entonces el hombre avanzo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras de si. Llevaba un maletín en la mano, que apoyo en la mesita de luz que estaba ubicada junto a la cama.

 _-No te preocupes por eso... solo déjame revisarte y dime como te sientes...-_ Poco a poco fue retirando la sabana del cuerpo de la muchacha, se quedo quieto un segundo, solamente observando el cuerpo de la joven, cubierto por lo que parecía una camisa masculina, que le quedaba por abajo de los glúteos, lo que resultaba muy seductor. Trago saliva y movió levemente la cabeza, entonces miro el rostro de la chica que se asomaba desde la almohada. _-Bien?...-_

 _-Pues... me duele la espalda... y me duele mucho la cintura...-_ Se sintió mas avergonzada aun, llevaba puesta una camisa de Yuki, y un par de bragas limpias, pero no esperaba que llegara el mayor y la viese en ese estado. Entonces sus grandes manos se pasearon por sus lados, presionando levemente.

 _-No soy experto en estas zonas, pero creo que puedo hacerte unos masajes que te harás pasar el dolor, y te recetare alguna medicación también... sobretodo por que estas algo inflamada en esta área...-_ Tanteo su cadera, luego un poco mas hacia sus glúteos, sintiéndose tentado, pero resistiendo al mismo tiempo apretar aquella parte tan suave y blanda.

La chica cerro los ojos avergonzada, pero se fue relajando poco a poco. Las manos del otro resultaban muy agradables, eran como caricias familiares, eran cálidas y suaves, cada masaje lo hacia con cuidado, intentando hacer que ella se sintiese mejor y que no le doliera. El era muy atento. _-Muchas gracias Hatori... te estoy muy agradecida...-_ Se acomodo en la cama y suspiro suavemente, era muy ligero, pero sentía placer bajo las manos del hombre.

 _-No tienes por que agradecerme-_ Al escuchar su suspiro se estremeció levemente, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su entrepierna, mas solo tomo un poco de distancia y continuo masajeando la zona tensa de la chica. _-...Siento que no haya funcionado tu relación con Kyo... pero... no creo que el te merezca...-_ Observo como su cabello corría a los lados de su cabeza, miro sus piernas, su pequeña y frágil espalda, sus hombros, su cintura, era hermosa, jamas pensó que podria haber una chica que pudiese compararse con Kana, pero allí estaba Tohru... brillante, iluminando la vida de todos como el sol. _-...nadie podria terminar de merecerte...-_ Deposito un suave beso en su nuca, haciéndola estremecer. Entonces ella se giro un poco y lo miro.

 _-Hatori...-_ Se giro un poco mas y estiro los brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y paso una mano por su cabello, acariciando un poco. El hombre solo pudo sonreír con suavidad, mientras rodeaba a la chica con sus brazos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerle doler. Poco a poco tomo asiento en la cama, mientras la acomodaba junto a el, acariciando su larga cabellera. _-Muchas gracias... eres muy bueno... eres siempre dulce conmigo...-_ Apoyo la la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el suave latido de su corazón.

 _-No lo soy... no soy todo eso...-_ La miro fijamente, la chica era la dulce, era la buena, ella siempre veía luz en todas las personas, era la que lograba sacar sonrisas a todos. Era el ángel que resguardaba a esa familia maldita, la que los libero. _-Soy cruel, Tohru... soy un hombre egoísta... no deberías confiar tanto en mi... Yo deseo atraparte, quisiera poder encerrarte para poder sostenerte en mis brazos hasta el fin, puedes creer que soy un hombre adulto y maduro, pero por dentro tengo impulsos, como Momiji, como Yuki...-_

Se miraron fijamente, la chica no parecía muy sorprendida, peo no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos, o del suyo, pues uno de sus ojos estaba siempre cubierto por ese fleco. Finalmente sonrió con suavidad y paso las manos por sus mejillas. - _Yo se que tu nunca me harías daño...-_ Fue su única respuesta antes de acercarse y besar su mejilla. Pero el se lo advirtió, el quería mas, se movió ligeramente, atrapando los labios entre los suyos, saborean dolos lentamente. El no lo hacia como los demás, no le exigía, no la estaba presionando, solo acariciaba los labios con los suyos, una y otra ves.

Pasaron los minutos, y ellos continuaban con esos suaves besos, que solamente se movían por sus mejillas y mentón, para volver a sus labios. Sus manos solo pasaban por sus cabellos, alrededor del cuello o acariciaban su espalda. El no buscaba calentarla, solo quería tenerla así, recordar la sensación de sus labios, de su cabello entre sus dedos, el dulce aroma que desprendía. Ambos suspirando en los labios del otro y volvieron a mirarse.

 _-Hatori... tu... quieres...? -_ Lo observo, era imposible no notar aquella tensión que se formaba en su pantalón, el mirar aquella zona fijamente la hizo sonrojar y volvió a elevar la vista al rostro del hombre, quien solo la miraba con suavidad.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. - _No, Tohru... tu, debes descansar, voy a tomar un poco de agua y te traeré un poco, con algo para que bebas...-_ Con cuidado movió a la joven a un lado, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, alisándose la ropa con las manos. _-Vengo en un momento...-_ Salio del cuarto y se marcho, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya afuera solo se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro pesadamente, cuando estaba con ella no podía contener todos esos impulsos, se sentía como un animal que solo quería saltar sobre ella, pero no debía, principalmente por que ahora no estaba en condiciones. El quería... hacerle el amor, quería hacerlo apropiadamente.

Intento relajarse en la cama y se paso la mano por sus mechones mas largos de cabello, observando la puerta ansiosa. La verdad es que aun le dolía la cadera, pero se sentía tan bien los suaves besos del hombre, no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo bien que se sentiría la suavidad, y ternura, que tendría cuando ellos lo hiciesen. De nuevo se sonrojo, sus pensamientos se habían vueltos cada ves mas picantes y sucios.

Como le había dicho, pocos minutos después, Hatori entro en la habitación, tenia un vaso con agua fresca y un plato con un sándwich en la otra. - _Te daré una medicación para que tomes, pero no es nada sano que la tomes con el estomago vació. Así que es mejor que comas...-_ Se agacho junto a ella, apoyando el plato en la cama. Entonces la joven se sentó derecha, tomo el sándwich y mordió un poco, sonriendo le un poco.

 _-Esta delicioso...-_ Se limpio las manos un poco y sonrió mas.

 _-No es nada, solo hice un sándwich con lo que haba en la cocina...-_ Saco un frasco de pastillas, lo abrió y saco una, entregándosela en la mano. - _Tómala con un poco de agua...-_ La chica tomo la pastilla y dejo el sándwich en su plato. Alcanzo a tomar el vaso con agua y se llevo la pastilla en la boca, pasándola con un trago de agua. Entonces volvió a apoyar el vaso y dio otra mordida.

 _-Pues, de igual forma, me gusta-_ Las sonrisas que le dedicaba la chica le hacían curvar los labios suavemente también, era imposible no ser feliz junto a ella. Como no quererla? Como es que alguien podria hacerle daño en ves de querer cuidarla?

 _-Pronto hará efecto, tal ves sientas un poco dormido el cuerpo, pero ya no sentirás dolor-_ La joven prefirió asentir, como para que se notara que le estaba prestando atención, pero decidió acabar de comer antes de decir algo mas. Cuando acabo el sándwich se paso los dedos por la lengua y los labios, saboreando algunos restos. Pero entonces sintió como sostenía su muñeca y volvió a ver al hombre, que acerco su mano a sus labios y comenzó a pasarlos por su caliente lengua, haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar.

 _-Hatori...-_ El hombre lograba hacer que ella susurrara su nombre con una voz tan suave, que no sabia que tenia, con tan pocas acciones. Paso su mano libre por su mejilla y barbilla, sintiendo su piel recién afeitada y ligeramente áspera. _-Quiero devolverte todo lo que haces por mi...-_ Se movió sobre la cama, poniéndose en sus rodillas y apoyando el trasero en sus talones, observándolo mas de cerca. Entonces su grueso brazo paso alrededor de su estrecha cintura y la atrajo, abrazándola un poco.

 _-Me encantaría poder tirarte ahora sobre la cama, poder hacerte mía una y otra ves... pero entonces tu cuerpo no terminaría de recuperarse nunca... así que mejor deja de decir esas cosas, o no podre contenerme...-_ Se miraron fijamente, la vista de el bajo un segundo hacia los labios de la joven y se acerco para poder besar la, pero su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante una nueva sensación. Las manos dudosas, e inexpertas, de la joven se pasaron sobre su entrepierna, acariciando un poco mientras sus torpes dedos tomaban el botón, y el cierre, para poder abrirlo. _-Tohru... espera... sabes lo que estas...? -_

 _-Se que no quieres lastimarme... pero aun así, quiero hacer que tu te sientas bien... dime su lo hago mal, si?...-_ Saco de a poco la media erección del hombre, se sonrojo y se sorprendió un poco al verlo. No estaba del todo duro, pero aun así le resultaba grande. Elevo un poco la mirada y observo como Hatori la miraba fijamente, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el miembro y lo rodeo con sus dedos, sin presionar mucho, y lo acaricio un poco. Entonces abrió los ojos para ver como el miembro acababa de erectarse, y trago saliva.

 _-No te fuerces Tohru... no hace falta que sigas...-_ La chica sacudió un poco la cabeza y se acerco besando la base del miembro, entonces escucho un jadeo proveniente del otro, eso le hizo un poco feliz, significaba que tal podria hacer esto bien, y lograr que el hombre se sintiera bien. Paseo los labios desde la base hasta la punta, entreabrió los labios y succiono suavemente, tenia un sabor ligeramente salado, y muy particular. Paseo su lengua a su alrededor, cubriéndolo con su saliva, logrando que sus manos se pasearan por todo su largo. _-Eso... se siente bien...-_ Soltó unos suspiros de placer y paso la mano por el cabello de la joven, enredando sus dedos en algunos mechones.

Impulsada por las caricias y las palabras positivas del hombre, comenzó a introducir el miembro en su boca. No era la primera ves que lo hacia, pero tampoco tenia mucha experiencia en ello, por lo que movía sus labios alrededor de la dura carne con algo de indecisión. Aun así, siguió sus instintos, y paso la lengua a su alrededor, mientras que succionaba un poco, aquello parecía gustarle al hombre, pues sus suspiros se volvieron gruñidos de placer y sintió el miembro crecer un poco mas en su boca.

 _-Espera Tohru... no creo poder aguantar mucho mas...-_ Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeo con mas fuerza. Pero la muchacha no se detuvo allí, llevo el miembro lo mas profundo que pudo en su boca, succionan dolo, saborean dolo, mientras una picara mano se metía mas abajo, acariciando levemente sus testículos. Aquella acción fue un detonante, pues al instante el hombre soltó un gemido ronco y el liquido espeso,y cálido, lleno su boca. Como pudo fue tragando y se alejo un poco apoyando una mano en sus labios, limpiando restos. El hombre solo la observo, para luego traerla y buscar sus labios, pero movió el rostro evitando el beso - _Tohru... Que pasa? -_

 _-Es que...yo...bebí eso, y... tal ves mi boca sepa raro...-_ Murmuro avergonzada, pero el hombre solo suspiro divertido y se acerco, tomando su nuca para esta ves besarla, sin dejarle apartar el rostro. Después de un momento, saboreando uno, la boca del otro, se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

 _-Cuando deje de dolerte... no pienses que lo dejare así...-_ Deposito un beso en su frente y la hizo recostar. La chica sonrió divertida y solo se acurruco en su cama, feliz de que no fue un día desperdiciado después de todo.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 Relajación**

 **- _Están seguros de que no hay problema con que vayamos?_ \- La chica estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, entre el joven rubio, Momiji, y su compañero, Yuki. Mientras que en el volante estaba Shigure, y a su lado, Ayame en el asiento del copiloto.**

 **- _Para nada Tohru, Ritsu estaba contento cuando dijimos que iríamos a verle a las aguas termales. Además, Hatori dijo que te haría bien el calor del lugar con tu dolor de espalda-_ Shigure sonrió un poco, pero la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que todos sabían de sus dolores, y seguramente de las razones de los mismos. En eso sintió la mano de Yuki sobre su hombro y lo observo, el la miraba con una suave sonrisa.**

 **- _No te preocupes, Tohru... la pasaremos muy bien, allí... tu también querías ver a Ritsu, ¿no?_ \- Sonrió suavemente y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir, quería volver a ver al otro hombre, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, ya lo estaba extrañando bastante, sobre todo la forma en la que podían charlar con tanta naturalidad.**

 **...**

 **El lugar era tan hermoso como cuando había ido la primera vez, rodeado de la frondosa y verde naturaleza. Bajo del auto lentamente cuando Yuki le tendió la mano y se quedó admirando aquel edificio estilo japonés antiguo, sumamente elegante, no cabía duda de que era un lugar de una familia con muchos fondos, por decirlos de alguna forma. - _Me encanta venir aquí, es muy bonito..._ \- Sonrió ampliamente, entonces la puerta principal se abrió y el muchacho fue saliendo, vistiendo un traje tradicional y su cabello recogido.**

 **- _Que bien, ya llegaron. ¿Tuvieron buen viaje? -_ El chico se acercó a su paso lento y tranquilo, mientras el grupo lo recibía con una sonrisa. Los dos mayores bajaron los pocos bolsos que habían traído por el fin de semana. - _Dejen que los ayude con eso-_ Se acercó para tomar uno de los bolsos pero no podía levantarlo.**

 **- _No te preocupes por eso Ritsu, nosotros las llevamos-_ Shigure tomo el bolso y lo levanto sonriéndole, y tomo otro con la otra mano. Los otros muchachos también tomaron las cosas, sin permitir que Tohru llevara su bolso, por lo que ella camino frente al grupo junto a Ritsu para entrar al edificio.**

 **- _Sigue igual de bonito, y paso mucho desde la última vez que vine-_ Dijo la joven sonriéndole tiernamente al otro, y el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo un poco.**

 ** _-Nos hemos esforzado para poder mantener el lugar, además de que cambiamos las mesas de las habitaciones, por unas nuevas con tallados, hay una sala de recreación, deberían ir, allí hay una mesa de ping pong-_**

 ** _-Si! Ping Pong! Debemos ir a jugar Tohru-_ Dijo el joven Momiji mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y la movía de un lado al otro, la muchacha solo rio un poco más y asintió.**

 ** _-Claro, claro, me gustaría mucho jugar...-_ Ritsu los fue guiando atravesó de los pasillos hasta una habitación y corrió suavemente la puerta.**

 ** _-Esta será la habitación de los hombres-_ Le dijo el hombre y los dejo entrar al lugar, sonriendo suavemente mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente. _-Y en frente está tu habitación Tohru, espero que te guste- Movió la puerta con la misma suavidad, evitando hacer ruido y la muchacha sonrió al ver la amplia habitación que tendría._**

 ** _-Es muy hermosa, gracias Ritsu-_ La chica le sonrió entrando con su bolso y el hombre solo le devolvió la misma sonrisa.**

 **Ritsu se acomodó en el medio del pasillo, para ver un cuarto y luego el otro. _-Cuando lo deseen pueden ir a los baños, yo iré a ver que todo esté listo para cuando sea la hora de cenar, supongo que querrán comer todos juntos, ¿no es así? -_**

 **Ayame se asomó fuera de la habitación y sonrió palmeándole ligeramente la espalda al mono _-Por supuesto, cenaremos todos juntos, obviamente que tu también comerás con nosotros-_ Al escucharlo, Ritsu, sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió con cortesía y se fue caminando, entonces las puertas de ambas habitaciones se cerraron para que pudiesen cambiarse de ropa.**

 **...**

 **Al salir los muchachos de su habitación la joven hizo lo mismo, se encontraron el pasillo. Los hombres no pudieron evitar observarla, se veía muy hermosa con solamente con la ligera ropa del bañarío y su cabello recogido. La muchacha solo los observo y sonrió suavemente _. -Ustedes también irán a bañarse? -_**

 **Ayame fue el primero en devolverle la palabra. _-Así es, estamos bastante ansiosos. Las aguas curativas de aquí harán maravillas con mi piel, sin dudas-_ Dijo mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano, suavemente, sobre su propia mejilla. La joven, al verlo, rio levemente. - _Tu también, ¿no es así? -_**

 ** _-Ah, sí, ya me apetecía poder tomar un baño. Recuerdo que se sentían muy bien las aguas de aquí-_ El grupo de muchachos camino junto a la joven conversando, el resto del lugar estaba en completa selección, parecía que eran los únicos alojados por el momento. Llegaron hasta los baños y fue su momento de despedirse, para que ellos fuesen al de hombres y la joven a de mujeres.**

 **Lentamente se fue desvistiendo, envolviéndose en una toalla solamente por el pudor, entonces se movió fuera del vestidor y observo las cálidas aguas que emanaban un agradable vapor. Se acercó poco a poco y hundió un pie suspirando por el placer. Se sacó la toalla y la dejo caer en el suelo, y se introdujo por completo en el agua, metiéndose en el cuello, disfrutando del silencio.**

 **El silencio era tan intenso que pudo escuchar voces, las voces que provenían del baño de los hombres. _-El agua se siente muy rica! -_ La voz de Momiji y sus chapoteaos eran lo que más resonaba en el lugar.**

 ** _-Momiji, por favor, no salpiques_ \- La voz de Yuki sonó suavemente, entonces los chapoteos dejaron de sonar. La chica rio ligeramente y solo se relajó en el agua, frotándose con las manos, ligeramente en las piernas.**

 ** _-Que agradable...-_ Su murmuro de placer era inaudible para los chicos del otro baño, pero no para quien estuviese más cerca de ella.**

 **- _Qué bueno que lo sientas así...-_ Escucho la voz masculina tras de ella y se giró, con el rojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Al girarse estaba ahí Ritsu, Vestido con una ligera bata de baño, con un tarro de madera y una pequeña toalla que salía de este. _-Quise venir a ver como estabas, Tohru, la última vez te desmayaste en el agua, y no quisiera que volviera a pasarte-_ Se acercó un poco más y tomo asiento sobre sus propios talones, mientras apoyaba las rodillas en el suelo. _-Me permitirías lavarte la espalda? -_ Le sonrió un poco, dejando el tarro a un lado suyo y saco la toalla mojada, escurriéndola en el mismo.**

 **La chica se sonrojo por completo al escuchar la idea. Pensó en rechazarlo, pero el hombre la miraba con casi ¨ilusión¨ en los ojos, entonces no pudo decir ninguna negativa, solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Entonces se movió un poco hacia atrás, pero se inclinó hacia el frente para poder dejar al descubierto su espalda.**

 **Lentamente el hombre froto la delicada piel de la joven, se sentía casi tan bien como un masaje, era tan suave para hacerlo que Tohru no pudo evitar relajarse, aunque era una situación un tanto inusual. _-Tienes una piel muy hermosa Tohru... me gustaría poder darte unos aceites para que puedas pasarte, solo le darán más brillo. -_**

 **- _Sabes mucho de cuidados personales, Ritsu-_ El chico rio levemente y solo asintió un poco, frotando los hombros de la joven.**

 ** _-Cuando vives aquí uno empieza a aprender trucos de spa, como los aceites que se deben usar, las cremas... cuando la belleza es natural...-_ Dio un ligero beso en su nuca, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera, y se girara un poco para poder ver su rostro. El hombre la observo, tenía el rostro ligeramente rosado, el hombre se avergonzaba como ella, pero se sentía extraño, no podría parar. - _Tohru...siempre he querido decirte lo maravillosa que eres...-_**

 **La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al escucharlo, era tan dulce, era un joven muy maravilloso. Lo miro fijamente, sus ojos no se apartaban unos de otros, entonces el hombre paso sus manos lentamente por las suaves mejillas de la chica y se acercó, besando sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que pensó en esto, desde el momento que ella la trato con una dulzura incomparable, que le demostró su bella sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos. El beso comenzó a ser suave, dulce, tierno, pero el otro era un adulto, un hombre con necesidades, y frente a suyo estaba la muchacha más hermosa del mundo completamente desnuda.**

 **Sus lenguas poco a poco se fueron entrelazando. Sus salivas comenzaron a mezclarse entre sus bocas, mientras el hombre la levantaba de a poco para sacarla del agua. Es verdad que el otro no tenía mucha fuerza, por lo que la muchacha fue saliendo del agua por su cuenta, también, o no podría sacarla el por su cuenta. Sus bocas se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos entre jadeos. El rostro de Tohru enrojeció un momento, al darse cuenta que estaba frente a él, completamente desnuda, y sintió deseos de volver a meter al agua, pero el la detuvo rápidamente, pasando los brazos alrededor suyo.**

 ** _-No, Tohru. No te vayas a esconder...no tienes que huir...-_ Lentamente paso una mano por sus muslos, acariciándolos _. -Deja que te acaricie... deja que te vea bien...-_ La atrajo para que se sentara sobre sus piernas, estaba mojando su ropa, pero a él no parecía importarle, solo quería mirarla de cerca, y poder sentirla contra él _. -Eres hermosa...-_ Paso su mano por el cabello envuelto de la joven para poder soltárselo, era muy lindo, y olía muy bien. - _Me gusta tu cabello_...-**

 ** _-T...tu también...tienes...un bonito cabello..._ \- Tímidamente paso la mano por el cabello del muchacho y le saco la pequeña cinta que recogía su cabello. Era un cabello muy hermoso, aunque estuviese ligeramente recortado, continuaba siendo largo y de un bonito color. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco más, pero sonrió también.**

 **- _Me alegro que te guste... aunque me gustaría que me consideraras algo más que bonito...-_ Murmuro mientras bajo ligeramente la mirada, pudo admirar los suaves y firmes senos de la muchacha, su plano vientre, su pequeña cintura y sus largas piernas. Creía que la sangre se acumularía en su rostro, pero no, se acumuló en otra zona. Entonces la chica se estremeció y miro al hombre apenada.**

 **- _Yo...creo que...se está clavando en mi vientre...-_ La erección del hombre resaltaba de su ropa y chocaba directamente contra el vientre de la joven, era imposible no notar el calor que emanaba de aquella zona, aun estando rodeados de los cálidos vapores de las aguas terminales. Ritsu se sintió ligeramente avergonzado, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, quitando ese pensamiento de pena de su cabeza, esto era normal, el la quería, no quería solo jugar con ella, además, era hermosa, estaba desnuda y su reacción era completamente natural para una situación así.**

 **- _Tohru... si tú me lo permites a mi...me gustaría mucho poder... hacer el amor contigo-_ Una propuesta picante, ligeramente indecente, pero el la sentía correcta, sentía que era lo que debía pasar, algo que anhelaba, que deseaba desde hace tiempo. Quería ser visto como un verdadero hombre por esa mujer.**

 **Cuando vio sus ojos la muchacha no podía evitar sorprenderse, se sonrojaba con cada una de sus palabras, pero no podía negarse, de hecho, no podía hacer casi nada, se sentía ligeramente mareada. _-Ritsu...-_ Murmuro en voz baja y sin darse cuenta se desmayó en los brazos del muchacho.**

 **...**

 **Al abrir los ojos pudo ver el techo de la habitación, sentía el aire golpear suavemente en su rostro. Miro a un lado y habían colocado un ventilador a su lado, estaba recostada en la cama, y tenía su ropa puerta. Poco a poco comenzó a sentarse en la cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro, entonces miro la habitación y entonces la puerta se abrió, y entro Ritsu, con una bandeja que tenía un vaso con agua y una bandeja con tres bolas de arroz.**

 **- _Tohru!_ \- El hombre se acercó a paso veloz y apoyo la bandeja a un lado de la chica mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella. - _Cómo te sientes? Lo siento mucho... yo fui a ver que no te desmayaras de nuevo, pero... al final no fui de ninguna ayuda_ \- Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, pero la chica apoyo la mano en su mejilla y le hizo elevar el rostro.**

 **- _No digas eso... tú te preocupaste mucho por mí, y quisiste cuidarme...-_ Dijo dándole una suave sonrisa. Entonces el hombre se acercó besando sus labios suavemente, casi robándoselo, y se miraron fijamente, ambos ligeramente sonrojados.**

 **El hombre se fue moviendo sobre la chica, mientras se daban suaves besos. Poco a poco fueron desatando sus ropas, resultaban muy fácil de sacarlas, muy convenientes. Los besos del hombre bajaron por su cuello, haciéndola suspirar de placer, mientras que le iba bajando la ropa, para y revelando sus brazos y sus pechos. - _Que hermosa...-_ Paso los labios entre sus pechos, mientras sus dedos presionaban ligeramente sus suaves montículos, haciéndola gemir.**

 **Las piernas de la chica envolvieron la cintura del hombre, mientras que sus dedos pasaron por sus sedosos mechones. Todo se sentía tan bien, el hombre tan suave, tan delicado, era muy tierno con ella. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como la cabeza de su miembro se frotaba entre los labios de su entrada. Su cuerpo entero tembló ante la sensación y movió su cintura un poco más. Sus ojos se volvieron a ver, como si él le pidiese permiso, y la joven solo movió ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo.**

 **Tuvieron sexo, pero fue lento, tranquilo, tierno. La joven sentía que la acariciaban pétalos, tal vez hubiese deseado que su primera vez hubiera sido con Ritsu, él la trataba tan delicada como la vajilla más delicada del mundo. Suspiro suavemente y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las embestidas del hombre, moviéndose junto con él.**

 **Ambos compartían los jadeos, mientras entrelazaban los dedos. Sus sudores se mezclaron de igual manera, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían fijos unos de los otros. Juntaron sus labios lentamente y comenzaron a gemir unos en los labios del otro cuando las embestidas se volvieron más intensas y duras, pero conservaba su toque suave.**

 **Cuando el beso se cortó, Ritsu apoyo la frente en el hombro de la joven, ambos cerraron los ojos y se estremecieron, dejando que sus cuerpos llegaran al clímax juntos.**

 **...**

 **Al salir de la habitación ambos fueron a la sala de recreación, donde Yuki y Momiji jugaban al ping pong, contra Ayame y Shigure. La chica rio un poco al ver con la energía que jugaban, Ritsu sonrió junto con ella. Al verlos dejaron de jugar y el rubio corrió abrazándola. - _¡Al fin despertaste, Tohru! ¡Estaba muy preocupado cuando te desmayaste de nuevo!_ \- La joven solo acaricio su cabello de a poco sonriéndole.**

 **- _Tranquilo Momiji, no paso nada grave...-_ Se separaron de a poco y el rubio la jalo para que fuese a jugar con él al ping pong. Acepto al momento, mientras que los adultos se pusieron a charlar a un lado mientras bebían una taza de té.**

 **...**

 **Fue un fin de semana tranquilo, muy divertido, después de haberse desmayado en el baño la joven tuvo mucho cuidado de que no volviese a pasar. Sobre todo, paso un fin de semana muy apasionado, las tres noches fue sorprendida por un chico diferente, la primera había sido Shigure, en la segunda fue Ayame y la última fue acompañada con Momiji, mientras que su baño la pasaba acompañada por Ritsu o por Yuki.**

 **El regreso fue triste, pues no querían despedirse del otro hombre, pero arreglaron para que fuese a visitarlos pronto. Entonces, después de que la chica le diera un fuerte abrazo al otro se fueron en el auto de Shigure junto con el resto.**

 **Al entrar a la casa la joven no podía dejar de sonreír, pero paro en seco al ver a alguien quien no veía desde hacía tiempo. - _Hola Tohru-_**

 **Fin.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 _Oscuro_

 _-...Akito... tu...? -_ Yuki se quedo paralizado en el marco de la puerta junto a la joven, que miraba atónita a la cabeza de la familia Sohma. _-Qué... qué haces aquí?-_ Pregunto en voz baja, mientras ponía un brazo frente a la joven, entonces Ayame, acompañado de Shigure y Momiji, entraron y quedaron tan sorprendidos como los dos jóvenes al ver al otro.

 _-Por que? No puedo venir a saludar a nuestra invitada?... creo que eso no seria muy_ amable...- Se fue poniendo de pie, tenia puesto una yukata bien atada de un color negro muy intenso que hacia resaltar su piel blanca. - _Pero entiendo si prefieren que lo haga en privado, de hecho... venia a invitar a Tohru a cenar a la casa principal, así podremos hablar-_ Su sonrisa no le inspiro confianza a nadie, pero tampoco se atrevían a contradecirlo, aun sin el hechizo sobre ellos, había un respeto innegable hacia el.

 _-...Entonces, estaré allí esta noche... gracias por invitarme...-_ Tohru fue la primera en hablar, y sonriendo como pudo observo al otro, evitando sus oscuros e intimidan tes ojos, por lo que hizo una pequeña reverencia como gratitud, mirando hacia el suelo. Sintió el cuerpo del otro acercándose a ella, entonces observo sus pies frente a ella, y tragando saliva, se fue poniendo derecha, encontrándose frente a frente con el, quien la miraba con esa perturbadora sonrisa.

 _-Te veré a las siete... no traigas nada, solo espero verte bien preparada...-_ Sus dedos indice y medio pasaron por la mejilla de la joven, acariciándola levemente, entonces rodeo al resto, solamente saludándolos con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, y despareció de escena, dejando a todos quietos, completamente petrificados. Finalmente los mayores se acercaron a Tohru, Shigure coloco una mano en su hombro y miro su rostro.

 _-Estas bien, Tohru?-_ La joven lo observo, pero no al podía articular las palabras por los nervios que tuvo hacia un momento, solo asintió con su cabeza suavemente. Ayame se acerco y paso una mano por su mejilla y luego por su largo cabello castaño, pasando los dedos entre sus mechones.

 _-Te pusiste nerviosa, no es así?... No te preocupes, no te pasara nada malo linda... Te voy a preparar muy bien, y te estaremos cuidando toda la noche, aunque no lo notes...-_ Yuki estaba sorprendido por lo maduro que podía ser su hermano, de hecho lucia como un hermano mayor de verdad. - _Ahora vamos a probarte vestidos! Te veras tan bonita! También hay que tomarte fotos!-_ Tomo su mano y la llevo corriendo, y el joven Momiji los acompaño igual de emocionado que el mayor, mientras que Yuki retiraba todo lo que había pensando antes.

...

Después de unas largas 3 horas la muchacha fue liberada, y fue a la sala, donde Shigure, Yuki y un recién llegado Hatori estaban charlando. Primero Ayame fue corriendo, pues quería hacer una presentación triunfal de lo que el decía que era ¨su gran obra de arte¨- _Tohru! Ven! Quiero que vean lo hermosa que estas!-_ Al gritar aquello la joven se acerco, acompañada por el rubio.

Los tres muchachos que habían estado hablando quedaron en silencio al verla. - _En... entonces... como me veo?-_ Pregunto la chica tímidamente, mas ninguno respondía por estar admirándola. Ayame había dado en el clavo con ese vestido de rosa perlado, que era ajustado en su busto, vientre y cintura alta, pero que se hacia mas ancho como el de una princesa y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con unas sandalias ocre con tiras del mismo color del vestido. Era elegante, pero conservaba el estilo dulce y tierno que caracterizaba a la joven. Ademas de que era la primera ves la veían con su cabello así, estaba una parte recogido y el resto suelo, hermosamente peinado con ondas y bucles que enmarcaban su rostro como una verdadera obra de arte. - _...y bien?...-_ Insistió la joven ya un poco nerviosa por el silencio.

Finalmente, Shigure, rompió ese silencio. - _Ayame tiene razón, te ves preciosa, como una verdadera obra Tohru!-_ Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, besando su dorso. - _Una hermosa princesa...-_ La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero entonces Hatori jalo al otro por el cuello de su yukata y lo alejo de la chica.

 _-Te ves muy hermosa-_ Dijo mientras la observaba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Tohru no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, aun con el sonrojo presente en su rostro, pues no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. Entonces todos los muchachos presentes se giraron hacia Yuki, esperando por su opinión.

El solo se quedo observándola en silencio, aun sentando en su silla. Entonces trago saliva y se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente. En un momento quedaron uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos. El peliplata paso su mano suavemente por su mejilla y sonrió tierna mente. - _...Te ves como una princesa...-_ Se acerco un poco a su oído y susurro. - _Yo creo que siempre te ves hermosa...-_ Al alejarse el rostro de la joven estaba teñido de rojo y el resto de los espectadores reía, menos Hatori que solo se veía un poco divertido.

 _-Bueno...-_ Ayame se acerco a la muchacha. - _Ya va siendo la hora Tohru, quieres que te acompañe por el camino hasta la casa?-_ Al ofrecerse Yuki tomo la mano de la muchacha.

- _Yo te acompañare hasta allá,_ Tohru- Observo su rostro y la muchacha solo sonrió suavemente, asintiendo un poco mientras sostenía su mano también. Se despidió de los demás, diciendo que los vería luego, se coloco un chal que le dio Ayame para que no tuviera frió y salio en compañía de Yuki. Hicieron el camino en un silencio de cementerio, ambos jóvenes tomados de la mano, en un pequeño sendero de piedra que recorría toda la propiedad bajo el reflejo de las hermosas estrellas y la gran luna que asomaba su rostro para saludar.  
Llegaron sin querer separarse, pero Yuki no era mas que un acompañante, y aunque no quería dejarla allí sola con ese hombre sabia que era inútil tratar de disuadir a la chica. Así que el solo toco la puerta suavemente y un sirviente de la casa los recibió dándole el paso a la joven.

- _Hasta luego, Yuki...-_ Se despidió con una cálida sonrisa y la puerta se cerro tras de ella, dejando al joven afuera parado con la sensación de podria pasar algo malo.

La casa era gigante, una sola vez había entrado, y en aquel momento se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Fue guiada por el sirviente a través de los extensos pasillos hasta que este se paro junto a una puerta y la fue abriendo delicadamente, presentando frente a sus ojos un cuarto con dos delicadas mesas individuales con una vajilla perfectamente limpia y pulcra mente colocada en su lugar. Y ocupando una de esas dos estaba el sombrío Akito, quien la miraba desde su lugar, poniéndose de pie lentamente. - _Buenas noches, Tohru... ven, toma asiento-_ Le indico con una sonrisa.

La chica se deslizo suavemente dentro de la habitación, ya descalzada. No había esperado que fuese algo tan ceremonial, ahora sentía vergüenza por como estaba vestida, y lo sintió aun mas al sentarse - _Buenas noches, Akito... todo luce, muy hermoso-_ Dijo tratando de que el otro no hiciese comentario de desagrado sobre su vestimenta inapropiada para la ocasión.

- _Tu crees? Yo creo que la decoración mas bella resultaste tu-_ La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues no había esperado esa respuesta de su parte, nunca un alago de esa clase. - _Siempre e pensado que las mujeres pueden adornarse, pero como dice el dicho, aunque la mona se vista de seda, la mona se queda... Sin embargo lograste verte magnifica-_ La joven no lo notaba, pero cualquier persona se daría cuenta que el otro la estaba insultando de forma indirecta.

Mas la muchacha no era como cualquier persona - _Ah...gracias-_ Agradecido con sinceridad y sonrió suavemente, haciendo que el otro soltara una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que su compañera era una idiota. Sin querer decir mas solo elevo la mano e hizo que sus sirvientes les sirvieran a ambos la cena.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, todo estaba delicioso pero la joven sentía miedo de hacer comentario al respecto, Akito seguía siendo un misterio muy difícil de descifrar, y cualquier cosa podria acabar muy mal entre ellos dos. Al ser retirados los platos se les sirvió a ambos un poco de sake, la joven iba a rechazarlo pero al notarlo hablo el hombre - _No seria bueno que yo bebiera solo, es mejor en compañía-_ Al escucharlo no se atrevió a rechazar, mas sabia que algo peor podria hacer, pues nunca fue buena resistiendo el alcohol.

Fue con un solo trago se sintió el caliente liquido bajarle por la garganta, mas el efecto subió directamente a su cabeza. Su vista se distorsiono un poco, fue un mareo rápido e intenso, el calor subió a sus mejillas rápidamente, ¨seguramente se verán rojas¨, pensó y tenia razón. Mientras tanto, el anfitrión, disfruto de ver a su invitada tratando de mantenerse derecha y disimular el hecho de que se haya embriagado tan rápidamente. Aquel rostro confundido y mareado se veía atractivo en aquella molesta mujer.

 _\- Ah, no te ves muy bien... tal ves te vendría bien descansar un poco-_ Se fue poniendo de pie y camino lentamente hacia la joven. Ella lo observo un poco confundida, pero al ofrecerle la mano la tomo. Salieron de ese salón, pegados uno al otro, Akito sostenía una de sus manos y paso su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie mientras caminaban por el pasillo. - _Estaremos descansando en mi habitación... no quiero que nos molesten...-_ Dijo con seriedad a su servidumbre, quienes solo asintieron en un completo silencio, de esta manera la muchacha fue guiada por el hombre hasta, lo que el dijo, era su cuarto.

Era un lugar muy ordenado y con pocas cosas, no se adivinaría que era un cuarto de no ser por la cama tamaño King que había contra una pared. Akito la guió a la misma, ella se sentía débil, le sorprendía como es que solo una copa le hiciera tal efecto. No era resistente al alcohol, pero eso parecía ya una burla. Mas no dijo nada, no sentía que podía, y se dejo recostar en la suave cama y todo se volvió oscuro por un momento.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza, sumado a un ligero dolor en sus brazos y frió, bastante frió. Al intentar moverse cayo en cuenta que no podía, sus manos estaban atrás de su espalda, y la razón de su frió era obvia, estaba completamente desnuda sobre la cama. Su rostro enrojeció de golpe y empezó a sacudirse, quiso gritar pero había una tela enrollada, metida dentro de sus labios que le impedía hablar. _-Ahh, ya despertaste... bueno, era de esperar que no dormirías mas de una hora...-_ La voz de Akito resonó en el cuarto, y lo pudo ver acercándose, vestido igual a como estaba antes de haberse... ¨dormido¨- _Tranquila, no es un secuestro, y no tengo intensiones de matarte... tengo algo muy diferente en mente-_

Se fue acercando de a poco, sus pasos eran suaves pero se hacían escuchar, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en ella, haciéndola temblar de miedo, pensando en que se había metido y que pasaría ahora. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y acerco una mano, acariciando su mejilla. Como reflejo, Tohru, cerro los ojos y tembló alejándose un poco, pero entonces el tomo un puñado de su cabello y la jalo, haciéndole sentir algo de dolor, por lo que volvió a acercarse. _-Tohru... esto puede ser fácil o difícil, tu decidirás como afrontarlo... si te portas bien, no tendrá por que pasarte nada malo... pero si eres una mala niñas... pues ya averiguaras que pasa...-_ Su sonrisa fue amplia, mientras que sus oscuros ojos la miraban...

...

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó aquello, una hora como mínimo, pero Akito no había dejado de torturarla, pero en ningún momento el se desvistió, pues decía que prefería los ¨juguetes¨. Tohru ya no podía mas, su trasero estaba rojo por nalgadas que se había ganado por haber sido ¨una niña mala¨, sus pezones ya estaban rojos e hinchados por dos malignas cosas llamadas pinzas, la tela que había estado en su boca fue reemplazada por una estrecha pelotita roja que dejaba escurrir un poco de su saliva pero no le dejaba hablar de todas formas, y su intimidad, su pobre clítoris había sido arrasado con una infinidad de vibradores, pero cada ves que estaba apunto de llegar el otro la separaba y la cubría con cubos de hielo frió, que sentía como quemaban su piel, era una tortura interminable.

Cuando creía que eso no tendría fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una voz conocida, tierna, cálida, sonó dentro del cuarto - _Ahhh, Akito... mira como la dejaste, pobrecita. No se merece que la trates así... hay que tratar a las mujeres suavemente, creo que ya te lo había dicho...-_ Giro sus ojos cansados y allí apareció en su visión, como un ángel, Kureno, que cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco con su cándida sonrisa, al verlo nadie podria imaginar que aquel hombre tan bueno acababa de perder a una persona tan cercana como era su prometida. - _Hola Tohru, ha pasado mucho tiempo...-_ Se acerco y paso las manos tras su cabeza, desabrochando la cinta que sostenía aquella pelota dentro de su boca y la retiro, no fue hasta que la cerro que noto lo mucho que le dolía la mandíbula.

 _-No le hice ningún daño permanente, no es para tanto Kureno...-_ Akito bufo un poco mientras tomaba asiento en la cama - _No se que tienen todos con defender la y tenerla en un pedestal...-_

 _-Tal ves no te des cuenta ahora... pero ella es de las pocas mujeres que nos acepto como eramos... que no tuvo miedo... Tohru es especial... y las mujeres especiales son pocas en este mundo, y parece que cada ves... hay menos-_ A pesar de su sonrisa la joven, podía ver la tristeza en su rostro, oírla en su voz, había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Cuando desato sus muñecas estiro sus débiles brazos y lo abrazo suavemente, acariciando su cabello rojizo.

 _-Lo siento mucho Kureno... lamento lo que te paso...-_ Susurro suavemente y entonces sintió los gruesos brazos del otro alrededor suyo y sus suaves caricias en las áreas donde su piel estaba mas que marcada.

 _-Ves, Akito?... El deseo de protegerla proviene de que ella... siempre quiere protegernos a nosotros primero...-_ Lo que estaba diciendo y lo que demostraban no era mas que un acertijo para Akito, quien estaba seguro de que jamas había recibido, ni dado, cariño, amor, ternura, todos esos cálidos sentimientos estaban ocultos en la nebulosa para el. - _Ven, acércate... intenta ser dulce con ella...-_ Estiro un brazo e hizo que el otro se acercara y lo obligo a abrazar a la joven, Tohru entendió que Akito también necesitaba sentir lo que era cariño, también sintió pena por el, pues jamas lo había sentido y eso era muy triste.

Poco a poco se abrazaron con mas confianza, mientras que el pelirrojo los miraba con una suave sonrisa. Akito no podía negar que la sensación no era del otro desagradable, se dio cuenta de algo, que ella era pequeña entre sus brazos, se sentía mucho mas frágil de lo que parecía ser, y tenia un olor particular, como a flores y madera. Tenia una piel sumamente suave, se sentía bien contra la suya. Entonces lo sintió, sintiendo su erección crecer dentro de su boca, algo que los juegos anteriores no habían logrado. De golpe se alejo de la muchacha y tomo distancia sintiéndose avergonzado.

 _-Mhh... parece que ahora entiendes el encanto de Tohru...-_ Kureno se acerco y dejo que su rostro se hundiera entre ambos senos de la muchacha, haciéndola sorprender y sonrojar. -... _Necesitaba tanto de tu consuelo Tohru... tu fuiste... la segunda mujer mas maravillosa de mi vida... ahora eres la primera...-_ No podía apartarlo después de eso, tampoco quería, entonces solo acaricio su cabello mientras sentía sus manos envolver sus pechos y acariciarlos con tanta suavidad que la hacia estremecerse.

Por la espalda sintió una suave presión. - _Hare que te hagas responsable de como estoy... y deberás enseñarme si de verdad eres tan maravillosa como todos lo hacen parecer...-_ Susurro Akito en su cuello haciéndola temblar.

No regreso a la casa de Ayame hasta la mañana siguiente, Kureno le dijo que se quedaría en la casa de Akito y que luego iría a saludar al resto. Nadie pregunto por que la joven se ausento tanto, mas todos estaban felices y tranquilos de ver la de nuevo, entera y con su sonrisa intacta en su brillante rostro.

* * *

Bueno, llega el momento de dos avisos, uno bueno y otro... algo triste:

El bueno es que sacare otro fanfic, de Uta no Prince, sera maduro, espero que lo lean si les gustan mis series  
El triste es que el próximo sera el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic, espero que les vaya a gustar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 _Felicidad_

Comenzó a filtrarse el sol por los espacios abiertos de su cortina. Un pequeño rayo cayo directamente en sus ojos, deslumbrando a la joven que estaba descansando tranquila en su cama, con una compañía bastante agradable. - _Mmm... -_ Se quejo ligeramente y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el pecho duro y marcado, que se rozaba contra la punta de su nariz. Elevo de a poco los ojos y observo a Ayame, quien seguía descansando tranquilamente, con su larga cabellera plateada suelta sobre la almohada mientras que sus largos brazos la rodeaban por su cintura, y sus piernas se entrelazaban. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente y observo su rostro, sus finas facciones y sus largas pestañas, era igual de hermoso que Yuki. Acerco sus manos de a poco y paso una de ella por su mejilla, acariciándola levemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

 _-Buenos días...-_ Susurro antes de empezar a abrir los ojos. La chica se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta que el otro ya estaba despierto y la observaba con una jocosa sonrisa, y sus ojos dorados brillando con ternura. Quiso alejar las manos de sus rostro, pero el las atrapo en ese momento y beso sus dedos, uno por uno - _Me gusta despertar así contigo... entiendo bien por que Yuki casi nunca duerme en su cuarto-_ Es verdad que casi ninguno pasaba la noche durmiendo en la cama junto a ella, por que Yuki siempre ocupaba ese lugar, pero tenia tantos asuntos con el consejo estudiantil que prefería quedarse en su cuarto, para poder concentrarse en ello.

Cuando dejo ir sus manos fue para poder rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y a traerla, para un suave beso de buenos días. Un beso que dejo de ser suave mucho mas rápido de lo que se pensaría, pero cuando Ayame se estaba poniendo cómodo sobre la joven, la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe, dándole paso al conocido perro, Shigure - _Tohru! Vino alguien a verte... ah... interrumpo algo?...-_ El rostro de la chica estaba enrojecido y lo oculto en la almohada mientras que Ayame no tuvo opción que sentarse a un lado de la cama mientras se pasaba los dedos por su larga cabellera y soltaba un suspiro.

 _-Hay que ver que inoportuno eres Shigure-_ Dijo la serpiente mientras se iba deslizando fuera de la cama, estando desnudo, aunque no parecía molestarle presentarse así frente a la joven y al otro.

 _-No es mi culpa que hayan visitas, Ayame, ademas siempre puedes continuar después... después de mi, claro-_ Dijo riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha quien estaba asomando un poco el rostro avergonzado de la almohada. _-Pero ya vístanse y bajen, que seria descortés hacer esperar-_ Dicho esto el perro se retiro, y los dos que quedaron en la habitación comenzaron a ponerse su ropa, y salieron de la habitación para ir a la sala.

...

Ayame ya había bajado pues tardo menos que la joven en vestirse. Pero cuando Tohru, al bajar, abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con Kazuma Sohma, el padre adoptivo de Kyo. El hombre la miro con una suave sonrisa mientras tomaba un poco de té, aun que el resto, desde el perro, el ratón y la serpiente, al verlos se disculparon y salieron, el conejo, en cambio, salio obligado por el resto pues el quería quedarse a charlar también. - _Es agradable volver a verte Tohru-_

La chica se acerco y asintió un poco, tomando asiento frente a el. Le sonrió con suavidad y cerro un poco los ojos. - _Es verdad que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos-_ El mayor sirvió otra taza de té que le ofreció a la joven y ella la tomo, aceptándola gustosa.

 _-Es triste pensar en lo que has tenido que pasar durante este tiempo...-_ Estiro su mano y suavemente la coloco sobre la de ella. Tohru se sorprendió levemente, y un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas mientras miraba su mano, era grande comparada con la de ella, la hacia sentir pequeña. De igual forma elevo la vista y lo observo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-Todos me han ayudado mucho... y aunque me dolió mucho, yo le tengo aprecio a Kyo de igual forma...-_

 _-No hablaba solo de Kyo-_ Al escucharlo la muchacha abrió los ojos y se quedo observándolo fijamente, como intentando de descifrar lo que quiso decir - _Es triste que Kyo haya desperdiciado tu amor de tal forma... supongo que el no estaba listo de dar de igual forma lo que recibía. Tu eres una chica llena de afecto.. pero también eres frágil... quería decirte que también lamento la perdida de Arisa-_ Al escuchar lo el cuerpo de la chica se congelo un momento y trago saliva en seco, tratando de calmarse un poco.

 _-Creo que eso... deberías decir celo a Kureno...-_ El mayor sonrió un poco y tomo una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas, negando levemente con la cabeza.

 _-Arisa era su prometida... pero ella era también tu familia Tohru... no es verdad?... El día que falleció Kyo vino a verme y me contó que no podías ni siquiera levantarte de la cama. Creo que por eso nadie sabia por que no pudiste ir al funeral... Kyo no supo como consolarte y decidió darte tiempo, y al final nadie se dio cuenta de la tristeza que cargabas por ello...-_ Con cada palabra que decía sus ojos se iban humedeciendo mas y mas. Todo este tiempo había una tristeza imborrable en su corazón, había una sombra que la perseguía, y no había sido que el gato la dejara y se marchara, no. Era el haber perdido a su mejor amiga, no haberse despedido, no haber podido hablar de eso con nadie.

En un momento empezó a llorar, no supo cuando empezó, tampoco cuando paro. Pero de golpe se encontraba entre los brazos del mayor, desahogando toda esa pena que inundaba su corazón y que le pesaba con tanta fuerza, con tanta intensidad que no le dejaba vivir con tranquilidad.

Cuando sus lagrimas por fin cesaron observo a Kazuma con una suave y tierna sonrisa que expresaba toda la gratitud del mundo, solamente por aquel abrazo. - _Tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo, Tohru... si puedo ayudar a que esa sonrisa nunca desaparezca, entonces soy el hombre mas dichoso del mundo...-_ Al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero se sintió alagada, y querida. Esa familia la hacia sentir querida, protegida, amada.

 _-No se como podre agradecer todo lo que la familia Sohma ha hecho por mi...-_ Una de las manos del hombre se paso por su mejilla, limpiando aquella agua salada que había quedado como restos en su piel.

 _-No tienes nada que agradecer... quizás ahora no te des cuenta, pero te convertiste en el mayor tesoro de esta familia. Y creo que no hay miembro que no este dispuesto a darlo todo por ti...-_ Se acerco y deposito un tierno beso en su frente, que hizo que la joven cerrase los ojos. Luego siguió un beso que se arrastro por el largo de su nariz hasta la punta, y finalmente, la joven entre abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada fija del mayor. Sus narices se frotaron suavemente, sus alientos chocaron pocos segundos antes de que sus labios se unieran en un beso.

Se aferraron uno con el otro. Tohru se abrazo a su cuello y paso las manos por su cabello claro, besando sus labios repetidamente, ahora deseando mas que nada el contacto de su cuerpo. Los brazos de Kazuma la rodearon y la subieron sobre la mesa para poder apoyarse sobre su cuerpo, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Sus labios se separaron un momento cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente entre ellos.

- _Tohru... estas bien con esto?... Estar con este viejo?-_ Al escucharlo la muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, mientras pasaba las manos por sus mejillas, era verdad que el otro era mucho mas grande que ella, pero en ese punto la edad era lo de menos.

- _No me importa la edad... eres_ maravilloso...- Sus palabras, no, solo el tono de su voz, sus grandes ojos, su tierna expresión, hacia que cualquier corazón se acelerara de emoción. El mayor no podría aguantar mas, no le importaba que relación hubiese tenido la joven con su hijastro, ella era la mujer perfecta, una esposa envidiable, y seguramente una madre tierna, y dulce.

No era el único que pensaba aquello, todos en la familia estaban seguros de que seria la esposa mas maravillosa que se hubiese visto, y cualquiera estaría feliz y satisfecho de que ella fuese la madre de sus hijos.

Los besos continuaron, cada ves mas y mas exigentes. Sus lenguas terminaron entrelazándose, jugueteando una con la otra en un juego de ida y vuelta, como una pelea que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Kazuma elevo la blusa de la joven junto a su sostén, observando sus senos redondos y suaves. Los tomo y los apretó ligeramente, se acerco y metió uno de sus pezones en su boca, haciéndole una suave succión, haciendo que gimiese y su cuerpo entero se estremeciera. - _Tus senos son hermosos... caben perfecto en mis manos...-_ Paso la lengua alrededor de la aureola, mientras sus dedos apretaban en distintos ordenes la suave carne de sus cubres, como un masaje.

- _Ahh... Kazuma... me gustan... tus manos...-_ Susurro entre gemidos mientras pasaba sus pequeñas manos por adentro de la ropa del otro, para poder acariciar su amplia espalda. Entonces el hombre subió para poder mirar sus ojos, el tenia ligeras marcas alrededor de ellos, pero aun así era sumamente atractivo. Después de admirarse un minuto en silencio volvieron a besarse, mientras las manos de Kazuma bajaron para poder elevar la falda de la joven y acariciar la tersa piel de sus piernas.

Ambos jadearon, la joven podía sentir su erección golpearse contra ella. No podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa, la misma culpa que había tenido cuando Kureno le había hecho el amor la noche anterior. Al pensarlo tanto la muchacha coloco las manos en los hombros del otro y estuvo apunto de disculparse con el para poder marcharse, pero entonces sintió una presión mayor, y las manos del hombre la tomaron por sus antebrazos y la pegaron a la mesa. - _Te di una oportunidad para decir no, antes... ahora no puedes dejarme así...-_ El tono serio de su voz la dejo congelada, no quiso resistirse por temor, entonces sintió como sus labios, esta ves, atacaba los suyos con hambre y perversión.

Sintió como soltaba uno de sus brazos, aun así no se atrevió a mover lo. El movió su braga a un lado, y saco su miembro para empezar a frotarse lentamente varias veces. Ambos soltaron jadeos, uno contra los labios del otro. La chica se aflojo, Kazuma noto esto por lo que lo tomo como que ya había vuelto a acceder, así que empezó a penetrarla lentamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de la fricción.

Ambos soltaron suspiros de placer, Tohru gimió un poco, mientras que Kazuma soltó algunos gruñidos profundos. Se aferraron uno al otro, mientras se daban profundos besos repetidas veces. La muchacha se arqueo en la mesa, soltando un gemido tras otro, dejando que el otro entrara y saliera, aquella sensación la llenaba y la atropellaba como un golpe de placer. El hombre podía opinar lo mismo, aquellas paredes calientes rodeando y apretando su miembro se volvía una sensación de placer que lo enloquecía lentamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese tiempo, solo producían aquellos sonidos salvajes. Después de minutos que se sintieron como horas, ambos explotaron en un intenso orgasmo que los salpico a ambos. Se miraron uno al otro en ese momento, la joven se sentía llena por aquel liquido espeso y cálido, mientras que el mayor solo podía pensar en que había tocarlo el cielo con las manos en aquel momento. Acaricio el rostro de la chica y beso sus labios con ternura, alejándose un poco para verla de nuevo a sus grandes ojos.

- _Lo lamento si fui algo brusco, Tohru... te duele algo? Te encuentras bien?-_ Se podía escuchar el verdadero tono de preocupación en su voz. La chica nego suavemente con la cabeza y ambos sonrieron, mientras se miraban las caras.

 _..._

 _-Quiero ayudar a Tohru a hacer panqueques!-_ Se quejo el conejo rubio, mientras saltaba alrededor de la joven y de Yuki.

- _No, lo que quieres es que Tohru haga panqueques...-_ Le dijo Yuki, en un tono de voz casi de regaño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El menor al escucharlo solo inflo las mejillas, cual si fuese un niño.

 _-No tengo problema en preparar panqueques...-_ Dijo Tohru en su tono suave, mientras sonreía un poco, no quería una discusión por algo así. Al escucharla, el rubio, se puso a festejar y saltar de nuevo, mientras que Yuki solo suspiraba y sonreía levemente.

El resto del día fue normal. Vino Hatsuharu, acompañado de Isuzu, después de 20 minutos mas también se les sumo Hatori. Era casi como una reunión familiar, y la joven se vio obligada a hacer mucho mas que unos panqueques para poder darle a los invitados. Por suerte tenia ingredientes también para hacer algunas galletas, y ninguno era exigente con lo que le pedía a la joven. Se acompaño todo con una taza de té.

Las charlas dentro del grupo eran divertidas, la joven se sentía incluida, sentía que de verdad formaba parte de la familia Sohma. Y aunque era un poco brusco pensar así, la joven tenia la sensación de podria acostumbrarse, de hecho, ya estaba acostumbrada, era parte de su vida, siempre lo había hecho. Cuando se había marchado con Kyo, no había notado lo mucho que extrañaba tener una vida tan llena, ahora, que por fin lo había recuperado, notaba que no quería perder lo de nuevo.

Cuando el sol se fue poniendo, aquella comida que era como para la hora de té, se retiro. Todos ayudaron a preparar la cena, mientras los mayores salían a comprar bebidas y mas botanas, los menos se quedaron preparando la comida. Aunque hubo varios traspiesos en el camino, como que Momiji se corto un dedo tratando de cortar las verduras, también que a Isuzu no se le daban muy bien los dotes culinarios.

Al final, la velada se dio perfectamente, incluso se les unió Kureno, quien había parecido haber obligado a Akito a venir. Todos rieron, Tohru le pareció ver, que el cabeza de la familia también rió un par de veces.

Después de unas copas de helado como postres, se sirvió té. Entonces todos los hombres se pusieron de pie, Yuki tomo la mano derecha de la joven, y su hermano su mano izquierda, haciendo que se pusiese de pie. Todos la miraron y sonrieron, algunos de forma amplia y otros de forma mas leve.

- _Tohru... queremos que sepas, que hoy y siempre, seras parte de esta familia...-_ Le dijo Shigure con una cálida sonrisa que le saco un par de lagrimas a la joven, que se dio cuenta, que ya estaba en casa.

...

 _ **6 meses**_ ** _después_**

Sonó el timbre de la casa. Nadie hubiese creído quien era, hasta que Yuki abrió la puerta. Su semblante se oscureció al ver, allí parado, al gato. - _Kyo... así que se te dio por aparecer...-_ Murmuro en un tono duro, pero intentando sonar tranquilo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El pelinaranja no podía recriminar nada, no después de lo que había hecho, pero de igual forma aquella rata lo irritaba. - _No vine a verte a ti... ella esta aquí, no? ... Quiero ver a Tohru...-_ Sabia que la muchacha había ido a parar a esa casa, pues Shigure se lo había comunicado tiempo atrás por una llamada telefónica. Estaba seguro de que no le seria sencillo poder verla, pues de seguro su enemigo le negaría aquello, mas cuando iba a decir algo Yuki se movió a un lado.

 _-Muy bien, pasa-_ Aquello si lo tomo desprevenido, no había esperado que el accediera tan fácil y tan rápido, sobre todo por que el gato estaba consiente de los sentimientos que el ratón había tenido siempre hacia la chica. Acaso, después de tanto tiempo, se había rendido? Por eso no le importaba que hablara con ella?

Dudo un momento si pasar, pensado que podía ser alguna clase de trampa, pero eso seria ridículo, así que paso dentro de la casa. - _Ella... como ha estado?...-_

 _-Entonces te preocupas por Tohru-_

 _-Claro que me preocupo por ella!-_ Sabia que acabaría en una discusión con el. Lo que paso, o lo que hizo, no significaba que el no se preocupara por la chica.

 _-Yuki? Que pasa? Hay algún problema?-_ Aquella voz femenina tan conocida sonó cerca de ellos. El gato se giro al instante, y entonces abrió los ojos perplejo ante lo que podía ver. Una Tohru que brillaba, brillaba como todas las estrellas en el cielo, era mas radiante que un diamante. También, y no menos importante, tenia un amplio y redondo vientre de embarazo. - _Kyo...-_ No fue hasta que dijo su nombre que reacciono.

- _Tohru... tu... acaso fuiste tu, Yuki!?-_ Elevo el tono de su voz, aunque no estaba seguro de que tuviese derecho a estar molesto. El peliplata camino con tranquilidad, hacia la joven y beso su mejilla.

- _Como te sientes Tohru? Bien?-_ La joven le sonrió con ternura y asintió, para luego girarse hacia Kyo - _Puedes ver que Tohru esta muy bien aquí...-_

 _-Me alegra verte Kyo, como has estado?-_ La joven pregunto sin doble sentido, sin malas intensiones, con la misma honestidad y ternura que siempre tuvo. - _Estaba preparando té, quieres una taza?-_

 _-No... no te preocupes, solo venia a saludar, ya me iba...-_ El gato, sin recuperarse del shock, comenzó a alejarse de a pequeños pasos.

- _Oh... entiendo... bueno, espero que vuelvas a visitarnos pronto. Yo volveré a la cocina Yuki-_ Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se marcho, y el ratón volvió hacia el otro, abriéndole la puerta de nuevo.

 _-Así que esta esperando a tu hijo, Yuki...-_ Fijo el pelinaranja, con la cabeza ligeramente baja mientras daba un paso fuera.

- _Quizas sea mio...o quizás no, no es que me interese quien sea el padre biologico mientras Tohru sea la mama-_ Dijo el raton en un tono despreocupado, mas el otro elevo la vista y lo observo confundido.

- _Pero..que?... a que te refieres? Que pasa con Tohru!?-_

 _-... todos en la familia queríamos escapar de una maldición Kyo. Pero ninguno rechaza la bendición que es Tohru... tu lo hiciste y no tienes derecho a preguntar... pero te puedo decir que la amamos, todos y cada uno de nosotros, y si te acercas a ella... bueno... te dejo imaginarlo...-_ Una sonrisa tetrica, completamente desconocida se formo en su rostro y la puerta se cerro en el rostro del gato.

-Fin-

* * *

Les agradezco a todos por seguir esta historia. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
